mona's journey home
by tealana
Summary: mona is longing to return home and see her family after 7 years. will her family understand and accept what she has become or turn their backs upon her and disown her completely. yay im finished! you're in for a special treat! ;
1. prelude raph meets his match

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction of only the one couple that everyone adores. Raphael and Mona-lisa. I am quickly writing a prelude about where Mona was mutated into the salamander when she tried to stop the criminal pirate known as captain filch from the 90's red sky cartoon series "**raph meets his match**". I hope you will enjoy it. If you don't, let me know I will re-write it. And review my story to help me to become better. I enjoy writing it brings me satisfaction of trying to inspire others too. It makes me happy to write and relieves tension and stress. **Not everyone is perfect, I suppose everyone does. *giggles* it takes practice and practice makes perfect. **Normally I can't handle criticism or flames only because I am a proud pain in the butt. I have read at least six thousand stories since last April and I have been impressed with most and a little sceptic about other ones but given everyone the same respect and review; there had been I didn't like and some I did. I do have three stories that I like and still reading and hoping will be finished but one is postponed. "Destruction of turtle trust by alaer Kino: it is rated MA+ mature audience only I say from 17+ yrs as the author asks due to certain graphic scenes that little kiddies should know, see or read yet. Sorry. Zhahoren by reavien excellent fic but unfortunately it may not be finished. And the last one story is enter of Electra by tmnt soldier."

Any way on with the story or I will keep going on about everyone else's fic's, well here is the story. I hope you will like it. Tootles ...p.s this is only the prelude to help anyone doesn't know what I am talking how Mona became to be what she is now. Before chapter one comes into where later she is needs to see one person she had seen since she has been mutated. Read and review, hope you will enjoy it. Happy reading. Let me know what you think and if you think I did bad I will try better by editing the story. On with the story...tootles! .

**Prelude**

Summary: Raphael and his brothers each won a prize from their pizza ticket as they received their tiny pizza order from pick-a-peck-o pizza.

"Ooooooh great suggestion, Donatello." raph said in annoyance  
"Yeah dude, next time you want to go to pick-a-peck-pizza include us out." Mikey told don, giving "not impressed glare."

"I never seen so tiny pizzas." Leo complained

"This is must be how McDonald crump dude came to be a multi-billizionaire."  
"Some claim to fame. Holding the most chinest pizza parlours in the world." Raph said ticked

"Rip off city. I'm going to stick with good old Vinnie's."  
"But Vinnie's doesn't giveaway these tickets. Gasp...Hey guys, look I won a prize; I won another one these puny pizzas." Don whined

"Me too. Me three. That is not a prize, that is a punishment." Leo and mikey complained

Raph was last to scratch his ticket then happily exclaimed when his ticket revealed the major prize. "Not me, I won a real prize. A one way on the trump pizza birthday party. And it is tonight."

"Forget it Raphael, you just can't mix in with a bunch of humans." Leo informed raph

"Hold the phone maybe I can. It says here this is a costume party; and I have great idea for a costume." Raph replied, excited

Back in the lair...

Raphael paraded in front of his family and April to show what he had in mind for his costume.

"Totally righteous costume dude." Mikey said  
"Yeah excellent costume Raphael." April cooed  
"Totally awesome dude. Going to a costume party as a ninja turtle." Mikey cried  
"Sometimes the simplest solution is the best." Splinter encouragingly informed

"Oops I better get going. I'm covering the party for the channel six news."  
"See ya at the marina, April." Raph told April, waving  
"I hope to see you in your costume Raphael." April answered, giggling as she left the lair.

Raphael prepared to leave the lair not long after April left to cover her story and his brothers thought to accompany him only to make sure he wont get into any trouble along the way to the party.

Lifting the sewer lid and quickly looked around before climbing out.

"There it is. Old crump's yacht." Raph said excitedly  
"Ok Raphael, the coast looks clear, I finally get to say that." Don said

"I hope that I can pull this off." raph said worried  
"Don't worry you'd fit right in. Look." Don assured him

"Oh brother." Raph whined, holding his cheek

April was standing on the docks nearby the yacht reporting the exciting costume party that was held by the pizza owner.

"The city's movers and shakers are all here to celebrate McDonald Crump spectacular birthday bash and including McDonald Crump himself. Tell us why do you throw such luvious parties." April asked, holding the mic for McDonald to answer the question.

"Well April, so tell everyone about the lavish pizzas from pick-a-peek-pizzas." McDonald answered

"Right, and thankyou very much Mr Crump."

"I thought we were doing a news show not a commercial." Vermin said

"That's ok vermin. Maybe have better luck with the guest. There should be big celebrities here, tonight. Look there is Raphael."  
"Raphael the rock star or Raphael the movie actor?"  
"No silly Raphael the turtle."

"All set for the cruise, Raphael?" April asked walking towards him as he boarded the boat

"Yeah and the best part is, been green. No one can tell I am sea sick." Raph answered

"Oh there you are. Am I glad to see you again, I almost didn't make it." Mona said, draping her arms around raph's neck and nuzzling his cheek  
"Ah...uh...have we met?" raph stammered  
"You're such a kidder. Come on don't wanna be late." Mona giggled and dragged raph behind her.

April and vermin watched surprised as this strange salamander girl dragged raph off with her to the valet.

"Do ya always pick up strange reptiles...uh I mean boys...uh I mean young men when going on cruises?" raph asked stammerly

Shush. "Pretend I am your date. Do you have the ticket?" Mona asked  
"You mean this?" raph wondered, holding the ticket out  
"Great. Just what we will need, this way." Mona instructed, pushing past the other guest.

"Here you go. You're a doll; we are in a big hurry." Mona told the valet blowing a kiss then dragged raph behind her again where they couldn't be seen and kissed his cheek for helping her get on the yacht.

Mona leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That's for helping me. You're kinda of a doll too. By the way love your costume." Mona told raph then disappearing

"Wait a minute. I don't even know your name." Raph said chasing after her but realised that she had already gone

"The party is in full swing and McDonald knows how to throw a party." April announced

Vermin began to feel sea sick and nauseous from overhearing the pizza owner yelling out about pizza as he danced on the dance floor.

"So Raphael. Who was the cute lady?" April asked  
"That is the thing; she coned me to help her way on the yacht." Raph answered  
"Maybe she is playing hard to get Raphael." April told him

"Something is telling me that she is playing more than just playing hard to get." Raph said

Raph excused himself trying to get passed the other invited guest and continued to search for the mysterious girl that conned him to help her on board. Arriving to the bridge where two sailors were controlling the yacht on course when he thought to investigate and found Mona tying up the sailors to chairs before he interrogated her for answers.

"What are you doing?" raph ordered  
"There are no time to explain." Mona said  
"I hope you make time. I'm tired of been kept in the dark." Raph snapped  
"Let me shine some light on the subject." Mona said as she leapt up to the ceiling and kicked the spare wheel.

Raph jumped out of the way then leaped towards to mona so he could tackle her down and ask her again what she was doing.

"Now little missy, come clean." Raph said  
"The name is Mona-lisa and you have to let me get to the wheel before...it's too late." mona stammeredly told raph when the yacht was knocked by a unknown jolt.  
Mona rubbed her head after sliding back to the wall.

Both raph and mona stood up and looked out the window and saw a force field that surrounded that yacht. Suddenly captain filch came out of his sub and announced his plan and sent out his minions to capture all the guest and held them for ransom.

Raph scolded and accused mona for helping the criminal to the yacht.

"Ya help that fiend to the yacht, didn't you? You sent this yacht into his hands." Raph scolded  
"No I was trying to move the yacht away from him." Mona cried when they heard gurgling of captain filch's sea slugs approaching outside the door.

"Let's untie these guys and get going." Raph suggested

They untied the sailors and ran out when the sea slugs came in them rebounded the sailors all over again.

Raph and Mona were facing two sea slug minions as they tried to find a way around the yacht and try to warn the passengers aboard.

"You look tired, have a seat." Raph shouted, throwing a chair before leaping over the rail into the water to escape the sea slugs.

"Wow you swim like a fish." Raph said  
"You are no slouch yourself." Mona answered, leaning in smiling

"Mona-lisa, I have to tell you something. I am one of the ninja turtles."  
"Oh really, I knew it. I knew you would come to help us." Mona cried, draping her arms around raph's neck

"I guess she is finally catching on." Raph said, happily

Raph and Mona climbed back on the ship and hid underneath a lifeboat cover. Raph lifted the cover when April and vermin happened to walk by; he softly called her over.

"April...vermin...over here." raph called  
"Raphael." April answered

April and vermin quickly joined with raph and Mona in their hiding place.

"You found your friend in the lizard costume." April cooed  
"I'm afraid this in not a costume. I am a mutant." Mona-lisa told April

"You're a what?" April asked, shocked  
"I am a mutant just like Raphael. You don't believe me do ya? Let me how it all happened." Mona answered  
"Uh-oh I feel a flash back coming on." Raph said  
"I didn't always look this." Mona began to explain how she became to be what she is. When she finished telling her story. Raph assured that she was cute then April interrupted and told them that they had come up with a plan to stop the criminal mind captain filch's scheme.

Raph pushed over one of sea sluggish guard over board. April suggested she will contact the others for the Calvary. Since raph's turtle communicator was soaked with water. When they were discovered by one of the mutant sea slugs and grabbed raph by the back of his shell.

Gurgle...  
"What was that did you say? You want to dance? I'm sorry my dancing card has expired." Raph told the mutant slug, throwing it across the deck before pushing two more off board. Then tried to stop captain filch when captured again and listened to the evil crim's plan of taking over New York as he laughed and said that there was nothing the authorities can do to stop him unless he gets what he requested the hostages may let free.

Meanwhile in the lair...

Leo was trying to get his youngest brother to train.

"Come on mikey. Don't mean that raph is not here that we can slack off." Leo told him

"Not yet dude. Bugzilla is going to cream the giant snail." Mikey complained

"Splinter will cream us if we don't practise." Don replied worried

"We are interrupting this movie broadcast with a special bulletin." TV announcer announced

"This is April O'Neil reporting onboard from McDonald crump yacht."

"They are interrupting bugzilla with party updates?" mikey whinged

"The guest is been held for ransom by captain filch. Unless 2 billion dollars is paid or the hostages will be forced to walk the plank." April cried

"Is that his way of a party game?" don wondered

"We have been in the sewers too long dude. Bobbing apples have been replaced by walking the plank."

"This is serious. This is one party we better crash." Leo suggested, running out the lair with don following behind him

"We now return our movie." TV announcer announced  
"Sorry bugzilla have to catch you on re-runs." Mikey said running after Leo and don.

Back to the yacht...

"Nicely done Miss O'Neil. What a pity that we have to farewell appearance. To the plank with her." he ordered

April screamed. Mona climbed up captain filch's boat to bring down the force field when she was stopped by his mutated sea slugs that tried to throw a chair at her when she leaped up and missed hitting her. Instead hitting their target they helped her by bringing down the force field.

"Thanks guys. Keep in touch." Mona said running out

Don, Leo and mikey just arrive to the rescue as mona was boarding the yacht again to help them out when realising they already had it all under control.

"Now you have it all under control. I have a sub to destroy."  
"Mona-lisa, no. It's too dangerous."  
"Sorry Raphael this is personal."

Mona leaped off the yacht to destroy the sub as raph and his brothers did what they do best when stopping bad guys with their evil schemes.

Mona was successful with her plan destroying the submarine. But was not anywhere to be found.

Captain filch was captured and taken to jail. McDonald crump was impressed with the turtles; he offered them a position in his business.

"Can we change the size and toppings of the pizzas?" Mikey asked

"Of course you can; you will be vice presidents, remember. Won't you come by my office after you get out those ridiculous costumes." Mr Crump told them

"Easy come easy go." Raph said  
"Oh well, some things that will never change." Don said

They climbed up the ladder to the blimp and returned back the lair not realising that Mona was still in the water watching the turtles leave in the turtle blimp.

"Isn't that just like a bunch of guys? When they get bored, they leave you stranded." Mona said to herself, leaning on her hand while holding herself on piece of floating wood

When arriving to the shore, she requested for April's help to buy some pizzas and go to the lair.

On the way back to the lair, raph was feeling down and wondering if he will ever see Mona again.

"Raph cheer up, we will see Mona Lisa again some day." Don assured him  
"Sooner you think. Come on guys, these pizzas are getting cold." Mona said, carrying pizzas and stood in the doorway of the lair with April standing behind her.

"Mona-lisa." Raph cried, happily

"Isn't it wonderful to see old a friend?" mikey said, giggling  
"Yeah Mona-lisa is great." Don answered  
"No not mona-lisa. I mean the pizza." Mikey told him

Don and Leo looked each other silent and followed in the door not behind mikey.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: if I missed anything I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I tried the best I could to remember what was said and how it was written in raph meets his match episode. I hope you enjoyed reading though. Tootles til the first chapter of what I think may have happened to mona when had not seen her family for some time after she was mutated.

In the next chapter...will mona have the courage to travel from new york to Arizona and face her mother and sister before moving on with her new life she has found?  
Or will she move on and forget about the old life she had and not burden her dying mother with the truth that she will tell her how she became to be?

Read and review until the next chapter...tootles everyone.


	2. mona shares her secret

**Chapter one-Mona shares her secret**

Some years later...

Mona was feeling home sick, and missing her family especially her mother was extremely ill. Staring at the photo of herself with her mother and sister that she hadn't seen since been mutated. Raph wondered what had been bothering his lover for last past couple of weeks.

Standing behind Mona silently without trying to give his presence away while trying to see what she was staring at in her hand. Raph leaned over and draped his arms around Mona's shoulders as she quickly hid the photo not ready to share her untold secret about her family that she left behind.

"Hey Mona. Ya're up early." Raph murmured, nuzzling his beak into the neck with her laid back hair trailing down her shoulders.  
"Oh... couldn't sleep." Mona answered, gently caressing his strong green smooth forearms  
"Why couldn't ya sleep?" raph asked, removing his arms and sat down next to mona but still held her hand, looking into her beautiful big brown eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" mona asked hoping that raph wouldn't fall asleep if she told him like he always did when it came to talking about something sentinel mental.

"Mona, hon. Just tell me please. Ya look like that ya want ta tell me something." Raph assured her to tell him

Mona retrieved the photo; she hid earlier and gave it to her lover. Raph took the photo and gazed upon the picture and immediately knew what she must be feeling.

"Do ya miss yar folks?" raph asked

Mona didn't say a word just nodded when a single tear fell from her eye and on to her hand. Raph moved closer to her side and draped one arm around her waist and gently grabbed her soft cheek to gently turn her face so he could gaze into her eyes.

Moving closer to her face so he could lean in for their foreheads to meet. Gently caressing her beautiful soft skin before pulling her into his lap so he could embrace her and comfort her better and assure her it was ok to think about her family that she had left behind but he was not expecting to hear her request for closure.

"It is ok mona. Master Splinter was...was...um...screw this; he was the greatest father that any son could ever ask for. But it would be nice ta have a mother too. If it weren't for him; I would not find ya." Raph assured her

Mona smiled and was happy that he understood where she was coming from.

"Raph I want to go back Philadelphia and see my mother and sister." Mona said

Raph pulled away to face her, understanding what she wants and needs but wondered would it be safe to travel back just to see her family without been hunted by the Foot that searched for them above in the city.

"Can't ya wait until it is safe ta go first?" raph wondered  
"I could but..." Mona cut herself and stood from the chair and went to make a cup of tea.

"But what?" raph asked  
"I need to see her for the last time before she...she..." Mona told him

Raph gazed Mona wondering what she was trying to tell him that she couldn't without crying and stood up from his chair, walking over to Mona so he could hold her in his arms.

"Is she sick?" raph asked  
"No, she is dying. And I haven't seen for nearly seven years. And I want to see her, I need to see her. She is all the family I have left...beside from my sister and I need her more than ever but I'm afraid how she would re-act seeing me like this. " Mona replied sobbing

"Oh Mona. I'm sorry." Raph assured her  
"It is not your fault." Mona told him

"Come one let's go see her." raph told her

Mona faced raph with a happy smile as she immediately hugged and kissed him.

"Thanks raphie." Mona said  
"No problem. Any thing for my girl." Raph replied, smiling and cupped her face as he brushed away the tears from her eyes that ran down cheek

The lovers embraced each other lovingly until mikey walked in the scene.

"Oh sorry dudes, not looking ok. Just getting some coco pops for breakfast. I'm not looking but then are you meant to be in your bedroom doing that, hm?" mikey teased  
"Shut up lame brain. We ain't doing what ya tinking of, sick turtle. Hey it is only ya can't get any." Raph lightly chuckled

"Don't be mean raph. Or there won't be any for you tonight. So behave." Mona tormented, softly poking his chest  
"Ha ha you have been told now raphie. Ha ha." Mikey laughed  
"I'll get ya later." Raph threat

"Later? Why not now? Come on raph I dare ya. Hee hee." Mikey chuckled as he challenged raph on to get him while walking out of the kitchen with his cereal in his hand  
"Ok then mikey. Ya better get moving then. I'm gonna give ya a knuckle sandwich." Raph said, running after mikey leaving Mona in the kitchen that just laughed and shook her head

Poor mikey threw his breakfast up in the air after trying to eat whatever he could before running off and brushed past Don knocking him on his shell and happen to get covered the cereal and milk over his head when the bowl came flying down. Don sat up, removed the bowl from his bald head and wiped away the soggy cereal subsidence from his face and saw raph chasing after mikey as he tried to escape raph noogie torture.

Mona laughed at don and offered him a hand to get up from the floor and handed him a clean tea towel.

"Thanks mona. What was all that about?" don asked  
"Mikey challenged raph about something after teasing him when he walked in the kitchen and saw us hugging." Mona explained  
"Oh just typical. Nothing ever changes." Don replied

Mona remained quiet and just smiled.

"So how your morning been so far?" don asked  
"It has been ok." Mona replied  
"You look like you need to go back to bed. Didn't you get much sleep?" don asked worried  
"Don't worry bout me, don. I'm ok." Mona assured don not to worry

"Are you su-" don cut off when he heard mikey and raph scuffled behind them.

Turning to watch raph and mikey wrestle on the floor and laughed when mikey lost to raph's superior strength when he draped one arm around underneath his jaw and gave him a noogie.

"Ow...ow...ow...come on raph please. No more, lemme go come on bro." Mikey begged as he tried to escape from raph's grasp and his torturing noogie.

"Oh no ya don't. Mikey this is for yar smart-ass remarks and now I get ta torture ya all I want. Hee hee ha ha." Raph said enjoying the play torture he was giving his little brother.

"Are you sure mona that you are ok?" don asked again  
"Yeah Donnie. I'm ok, don't worry. You will get wrinkles." Mona chuckled  
"Very funny." Don replied, giggling  
"It is, ain't it don?" Mona replied, giggling

Don returned the giggle and walked to the bathroom to wash off the excess milk and cereal subsidence that covered him over his shoulders, shell and chest.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: I know what a way to finish the first chapter but this is how I could remember it after trying to dig in my mind for the script. I write everything I want to write down on paper in my head first and put it in what I call a memory book library then when I get a chance I will write it down for everyone to read and I hope you like this chapter and in the next one when whether mona and raph will go see her family or not due she feels ashamed of leaving them in first place but we all know it was not her fault.

Read and review and hope to get the next chapter up very soon...tootles !


	3. the decision

**Chapter two-The decision**

Mona gazed upon the photo of her family, felt the guilt and shame build up inside her more but wondered will they understand what happened to her and why she disappeared all those years ago and accept her new lover that has brought such happiness into her life after living alone and fight for survival against those wish to harm her, all because how she looked.

Mona knew that her mother was dying from leukaemia but the question is; how long does she have to live? Will she get to see her mother for one last time before she silently passes away and walks into the light leading to heaven.

"Mona...mona-lisa...hello." Leo called, clicking his fingers in front of her face occupied by her thoughts then suddenly snapping out of the gaze and glared Leo wondered what he wanted.

"What's up, Leo? Why were you snapping your fingers in my face like that?" Mona asked, slightly annoyed

"Sorry Mona, you were a trance and thinking about something. What was it?" Leo asked softly

"I was thinking about my family." Mona answered

"Family? We are your family." Leo informed

"Yes I know that but I have a family that I left behind and I want to see them. I miss them terribly." Mona trying not to cry

"I'm sorry Mona. Could you tell me about them, please?" Leo asked

Mona smiled her little smile and held out a photo of her family before she began the tale about them. Leo took the photo and gazed upon it and the first thought that came to his mind was that she, her mother and were beautiful but wondered why her sister wore sunglasses and carried a walking stick. Questions running through his mind, wondering curiously and also feeling heartbreaking sympathy for Mona's family.

"They are beautiful and so were you." Leo told her  
"Thankyou Leo." Mona answered, smiling as she took the photo back and gazed upon it again before placing it away in her belt and made another cup of tea for herself and for Leo; in hope he would sit down with her since curious and wanting to know about her past.

"Would you like to know my past?" Mona asked  
"Only if you feel comfortable to tell me, Mona." Leo informed her

"I haven't seen my mother and sister since captain filch's bio-chemical back wash mutated me. It has been at least seven years. And...and..." Mona cut herself as she started to cry

Leo leaned in; reaching over to grasp her hand and try to assure her it was ok and he understood that she felt some sadness and longed to return home for closure. Mona accepted the warm brotherly comfort and smiled.

Mona returned the warm smile and waited for raph to finished wrestling and torturing mikey to hear the story then she thought to tell him on the way to Arizona.

"Start from the beginning, Mona. What, where, when and how it happened?" Leo patiently and kindly encouraged

Sigh..."My little sister was in an accident that took her sight and was very lucky to survive but my father died instantly. His neck was shattered and impaled with the railing that fell from the back of a truck on the high way on their way home from a camping trip." Mona explained

"What bout your mother?" Leo wondered  
"She was in the passager seat and the second railing just missed both my mother and sister but my mother received a broken leg and few brasions upon her arm and head but very lucky though." Mona answered

"I'm so sorry Mona. I couldn't begin to feel how you lost your father so young then had to leave when filch experiments changed you. Do you wonder if they know you're alive?" Leo wondered

"I'm not sure but I will find out when Raph and I leave to go see them one last time." Mona replied

Raph released mikey after giving him the noogie torture and returned to the kitchen so he could discuss with Mona when she would like to leave the lair and begin their journey to Philadelphia.

"Hey raph. Finished torturing mikey I suppose?" Leo asked  
"Yeah I am and it was fun since he likes to start his stupid jokes as usual." Raph answered, panting and breathing heavily

"Whatever." Leo replied unimpressed  
Mona lightly shook her head, sipping her tea and bit her chocolate chip cookie while Leo and Raph bickered among themselves until either one of them left the room; quietly or silently sat down and talk civilly.

"So...are you two finished bickering?" Mona asked and waited for both brothers to calm down and sit or separate.

"Sorry Mona..." Leo answered quickly  
"Sorry babe." Raph replied

"Would you want both of us here or would you like me to leave so you and Raph can have a private conversation? I don't mind if you do. I'll just go to the dojo." Leo asked even he decided to leave the kitchen regardless

"Could you stay please...So I can tell you about what I want to do? When we leave you can tell mikey and Don later, ok." mona requested  
"Sure, no problem." Leo replied

"So what is the plan and when do you want to leave?" raph wondered  
"I was thinking like either tonight or early in the morning to go to Philadelphia." Mona said  
"Well...uh...we could leave tonight if you want?" raph suggested

Mona smiled, stood up and walked to raph and hugged him.

"How long will it take to get there, if we left tonight?" raph wondered  
"If we left tonight, it shouldn't take long. If we take turns on driving through the night." Mona replied

Raph smiled as he gently grasped her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek. Mona held his hand as it grasped her face, smiling.

"Let's go tonight. Quicker and safer for us ta get there." Raph suggested  
"I love you raphie." Mona told him, smiling  
"I know you do...I love you too babe." raph replied, kissing Mona intimately

Leo stood up from his chair and decided to leave the kitchen.  
"I think I better leave you love birds. See ya later guys...see ya's when you get back and enjoy the drive but be careful." Leo said, not looking and walked out the kitchen

"I will, thanks bro." Raph told him

Leo glanced back, smiling and nodded before disappearing around the corner. Leaving the lovers embrace each other and plan their journey to Philadelphia.

"C'mon we'd better go or we'd never go, raph." Mona said  
"Yeah yar right. Let's go." Raph replied

Mona packed enough sandwiches and fruits for the trip even though raph never liked eating fruits much but he'd eat only Mona was always making her famous apple pie that he did like eating every now and then. Raph went to the garage to make that the jeep had plenty of gas to last for the trip to Philadelphia and back again.

Now the long night trip begins...

* * *

**A/N:** In the next chapter Mona is feeling a hole in her heart; she needs to find closure before her mother passes away and see if she can re-connect with her younger sister that happens to be blind. Will her sister forgive her and meet the man...ah I mean the turtle that has brought happiness and what will she tell her mother about how and why she disappeared all those years before and what will she say and how will she re-act when she sees Raphael's appearance.

Will her dying mother accept him? Or will she turn; disown her own daughter for what she is? Read and review the next chapter to find out. Tootles... ...


	4. the family reunion ended badly

**A/N:** I want to say to those who read and reviewed my first ever paired ficcy. Thankyou very much for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated and has made me happy and proud. I dedicate this ficcy to wonderwomanlovingbatmanfan for the request and inspiration to help me find a story to write that other readers will follow behind her and enjoy my ficcy. Thanks a million sweetie. This story would not be possible without the help of your request and idealism. Thankyou very much...

"Hey Tealana, aren't ya gonna let them get on with the next chapter or get all mushy about it?" raph asked, as he stood over behind me and reading my author note.

"Bugger off raph, sticky beak or should I say nosey!" I snapped at him, glaring the evil eye.

"Ohhh ya're in for it, now girlie." Raph threatening me with a closed fist shaking in my face

"I better go, happy reading everyone. **LEO HELP ME PPPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE! SSSSAAAAVVVEEEEE MMMMEEEEEEEE! HHHEEEELLLLPPPP!**" I cry out as I shove and pushed raph onto his shell and began running to Leo's room for safety.

Mikey and don faced eachother and shook their heads then muttered to eachother. "She has ticked off raph again by calling him something again." Mikey mumbled, grabbing a handful of popcorn

"Hmm, I know. I think she needs to re-think her statements before saying her mind." Don replied, sipping his tea

"Don't forget to read and review tealana's ficcy, dudes and dudettes." Mikey asked and returned to his movie.

* * *

**Chapter three-The family reunion ended badly**

The lovers jumped in the jeep and began to drive the second the sun set and became dark. Taking the faster route on the high way to get to Philadelphia but also had to make sure that they didn't speed along the way. They couldn't afford to be pulled over. As they drove on, raph looked to his beautiful lover sitting next to him in the passager seat.

Half smiling his smile, reaching over to grip her hand. Watching the lights flying past into darkness behind as they drove by before realising her hand was grasped and pulled over to be gently kissed.

Turning to raph as he lovingly kissed her hand, holding close to his chest. Mona gently returning the loving grip and smiled. Luckily that they also packed a tent and sleeping bags to sleep in if stop along the way in case Raphael wanted to play his so called tickle game in other words hanky panky. Which mona didn't mind though, she was sort of hoping that they could before arriving to Philadelphia.

**Three hours later...**

Raph turned off the nearest exit to find a nice spot in the bush where they camp for the night. Driving down a dark trail through the bush until he sensed it was safe to get out and set up the tent. Something he was not good at, hopeless in fact.

Mona sat near the fire trying to keep warm as she watched raph trying to assemble the tent, laughing at her lover's attempts. Hitting his thumb with the hammer when he missed the tent hook, his temper started to get ahead of him when the tent fell and the tent pole fell.

"Grrr...damnit. Stupid piece of crap." Raph grumbled under his breath

"Raph hon, relax near the fire. Let me assemble the tent and eat something." Mona told him, smiling as she took the hammer and started to assemble the tent so they could get some sleep before his morning urges set in.

Raph sat by the fire, watching mona assemble the tent with the light shining upon her sexy looking body. Eating the salami sandwich and slowly glaring inch by inch, top to bottom as he felt a little aroused and wanted to ravaged her beautiful body playfully and lovingly.

Mona noticed her lover was watching as he ate the sandwich and knew what he was thinking but before going the tent, she sat down and ate peanut butter sandwich. Enjoying the warmth of the fire and gazed towards the starry night sky, embracing each other.

Mona sighed and held raph's arms tighter around her petite body and leaned against chest with her head resting underneath his jaw.

"It is beautiful." Mona murmured  
"It sure is but it can never compare to ya, babe. Ya're the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on." Raph told her softly

Mona leaned up, turned around and faced him smiling. Raph returned the smile as he gently held her face and leaned in close until their lips met.

Passionately kissed one other lips, raph wrapped one arm around mona's waist as he other arm slipped underneath her folded legs and he stood up, carrying his beauty to the tent. Gently placing her down on the sleeping bag, quickly turning back to close the tent entrance before laying down next to mona.

Gazing into eachother's eyes, smiling and embracing eachother closely and lovingly. Raph reached over caressing mona's cheek lovingly and so softly and kissed so tenderly. Mona returned the kiss, holding his cheek tenderly.

The red clad terrapin and the lizard beauty expressed their love over and over again through the night before finally falling asleep in eachother's loving contented embrace until the morning sun arose in the sky.

**The following morning...**

The sun arose high in the sky and the sounds of birds chirping close by awoke the lovers. Mona opened her eyes, arose up and stretched out to awaken properly and wake her lover so they continue their journey before they are spotted. At least mona also thought of grabbing disguises to wear as they drove along the highway due to their current appearances.

"Raph...raph..." mona softly called, gently nudging the red clad terrapin to awake  
"Mmm...yeah sweet cheeks. Good morning." Raph teased, smiling his devilish smile

Mona returned the smile and crawled inside then sat on his legs, softly gazing down.

"Morning handsome. We better get going soon as possible before the sun rises higher and get into these disguises." Mona informed raph, holding a pair black tracksuits, grey hooded jumper.

"I hate those things." Raph grumbled

"I know you do, hon. But it is for precaution and our safety. You don't want us to be pulled over and shipped off to lab. Do you?" mona said, in child like voice teasing raph

Raph couldn't resist the childish voice mona makes to manipulate him so she can have her way but in a good way.

"Well we can't have that can we?" raph responded, cheekily smiled and grasping mona's buttocks playfully squeezing them and making her squeal.

"Ha ha...you naughty boy...ha ha. Maybe I should get my rope, tie you up and throw you in the back while I drive to Philadelphia. Hmm?" mona teased, smiling

"Mmm, sounds good. Wanna give it a go?" raph joked

"Not now raph. Gotta to get going." Mona told him softly

"Aw well, worth a try." Raph said in defeat

"Keep that up and you wont get any more for the remainder of the week when we return back to New York." Mona said, lightly tickling his chin

"Ok, I'll be good. When we get home, Yar in big trouble lil missy." Raph purred

"We'll see...we shall see." Mona purred back

Raph dressed himself in the black tracksuits and grey hooded jumper even though he hated clothing because his skin itched when wearing the clothes but what choice did he have now the sun is up high in the sky and precaution of their appearances to be seen will be a danger to them. Frightened, angry and misunderstood humans chasing them with torches and pitch forks is what they don't need to spoil their journey to Philadelphia.

Poor mona had to dress herself is long body dress, pink overcoat with a scarf to cover her face and hair slightly so no other passing cars will see her mutant form. Driving in the daylight was a huge risk of being seen; if only they made the proper decision of taking the truck in stead of the jeep. What a pain this was.

Mona put in the ear phones to the iPod that don gave her the other week with songs she liked listening to. Raph drove along the highway until they came to interstate exit where can turn out to go into Philadelphia finally.

"Hey Lisa." Raph softly called out

"Hmm..." mona softly groaned as she stretched her arms and legs after sleeping. "Yeah raph, we're there are we?" mona asked

"Sort of. Just arrived to the entry of Philadelphia. Where do we have to go from here now?" raph answered

"Ok we have to go through this street and try to get to Fifth Avenue three blocks from here." mona instructed

"Ok, ya got it. We should be there soon." Raph answered, when he noticed that mona was starting fidget.

He reached over and grasped her hands, trying to stop her from fidgeting and assure that everything will be just fine. Giving her a soft smile and kissed her hand as he continued to drive where he was instructed to go.

Mona returned the smile and faced in front of herself, watching the traffic moving around and began to feel more nervous.

"Lisa, honey. It will be ok. Just relax." Raph assured her

Mona sighed and tried to relax as she breathe three times to try calm her nerves which was not hard.

One hour later when finally got through the traffic jam and tried to keep calm and remained silent so they wouldn't be notice even though most car drivers were more fix acted with themselves to notice what others were doing around them to even care this was good for the New Yorkers.

"Ok Lisa, where now?" raph asked, feeling alittle irritable.

"This is different." Mona said, suddenly felt little lost since the street they drove to seem to be different.

"What is?" raph asked

"I don't recall this street to be a dead end street."

"What do ya mean?"

"See that wall down the end here."

"Yeah."

"That use to be a cross intersection."

"So we are lost then?" raph asked, ticked off

"No raph. Don't panic, I'm sure we will find the building. It is here somewhere." Mona assured him.

Raph grumbled, Mona ignored her lover's irritated moan and looked around til she found the fire escape that lead to the apartment. At least five minutes later Mona found the window to the apartment she was searching for.

"Raph I found it." Mona called out

"Awesome...where is it?" raph answered

"Right there." Mona told him, pointing to the apartment above them.

"Alrighty then, let park the jeep and we can go up." raph said

Mona smiled, leaned in kissed raph's cheek before getting out of the jeep. Raph returned the smile and winked.

The lovers jumped out of the jeep, raph set the jeep alarm even though they really doubt that anyone would want to steal a 1987 ford jeep. Sticking to the shadows in case of being seen, then realised they were wearing disguises that made the red clad terrapin and brunette lizard lady feel silly.

Walking like normal couple into the building and quickly looked to the apartment board and see that Mona's family still lived in the apartment. When finally found the information they needed, they walked up the stairs normally until the other residents disappeared down the staircase so they could get to the fourth floor in a flash.

Finally got to the fourth floor now walking down the hallway and searched for the apartment 8F.

"Finally we're here. Ok raph are you ready?" Mona said, quickly brushed off any fluff that may be seen on the jumper.

"Lisa quit yar fussing and just relax." Raph softly told her

"I'm not fussing, I'm nervous." Mona replied

"Don't fret Lisa. I will be here every step of the way." Raph told her, smiling and holding her hand

"Do you want to knock or shall I?" raph asked

"I will knock." Mona replied, began knocking on the door.

"Hang on, I'll be there in a minute." A soft voice called out

Mona and raph stood in the hallway hand in hand as they waited for the door to be opened. The door opened slowly and a dark brunette young woman stood in the door opening. Mona was thrilled to see her little sister. Raph was wondering why she was wearing black sunglasses during the daylight and inside.

"Hey Izzy." Mona greeted softly

"Mona-lisa...is that you?" Isabelle cried reaching out to find her older sister when she felt Mona's face, she was thrilled but noticed that something was different about her.

"Your skin is cold and something is different about you sis. Did you get plastic surgery or something?" Isabelle asked, confused and raised a brow as she waited for an answer

"You could say that, Izzy. And it is really cold outside that is why my skin's so cold." Mona replied, afraid to tell the truth

"Fair enough, give me hug big sis." Isabelle requested, arms opened wide

Mona smiled and cried as she held her little sister's hand upon her face then immediately gently cuddling her sister without hesitation and thought. Raph watched the two sisters embrace each other happily.

"So where have you been, mona? We have so worried and believed that you were dead and I've missed you so very much." Isabelle said

"It is a long story but first I want you to meet the love of my life. Izzy, this is Raphael Hamato." Mona guiding to introduce her sister to raph

Raph remained still as he was touched by Isabelle so she could see what he looked like with her hands. At first Isabelle was alittle concerned but intrigued.

"It nice to meet you, Raphael. Your skin is cold too and you have a really big nose. Are you from Europe?" Isabelle said

"Like wise Isabelle, and no I'm from New York City actually ma'am." Raph replied

"Come inside, sit down and I will make some hot cocoa. Do you like hot cocoa Mr Ralphael?" Isabelle asked incorrectly pronounced raph's name

"Call me raph and I do like hot cocoa, thanks." Raph answered, softly correcting Isabelle

"Sorry...I'll make sure to remember that next time." Izzy replied embarrassed

"Don't fret Izzy. It's cool, raph is fine." Raph softly assuring her

Mona sat next to her lover on the sofa, smiling and was happy that this was going better than she hoped but the question is; would it be work out different if her dear sister had her sight? Also would her mother accept him for what he is and understand what had happened to her or will she immediately freak and call the National Guard.

As they all enjoyed sipping their hot cocoa and her sister and boyfriend got to know each other better as friends then in time as in-laws. Mona stood up and walked into the kitchen, quickly rinsing the coffee mug and grabbed a plate of biscuits.

"Biscuit?" Mona offered

"Nah thanks babe." raph answered

"No thankyou sis. I already ate. Thankyou." Izzy replied

Mona placed the plate on the coffee table in case they may want one later then sat down before she began to ask questions about their mother.

"Where's mom?" Mona asked

"Mom should be home soon, she's...she's...uh." Isabelle stammered unsure what to say

"She's what? Mom is ok, right?" Mona asked weary

Silence and a long pause.

Mona started to fear the worst as she waited for the answer.

"Izzy?...Izzy?...Is mom ok or not?" mona cried, worried

"Mom is dying." Isabelle answered, softly and tightened her grip on her walking cane

"Mom is...dying? When, how and what is killing her?" Mona cried incoherently

"At least since you have disappeared six or seven years ago and she diagnosed with leukaemia." Isabelle answered

"Leukaemia?" Mona murmured

"So long does she have?" raph wondered, comforting Mona

"The doctors aren't sure. They believe that she may have only six months to maybe a year. Not sure exactly." Izzy replied

"I'm sorry, girls." Raph told them assuring them softly

"It is not your fault, raph. It was just one of those things just happens to good people for example like me. I lost my sight in a car crash when we were only little." Izzy explained

"This sort of things should never happen to anyone but my father had always told that the path we walk is a blessing so it is also to be alive. Or sumthing like that." Raph told Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled.

"Your father must be a good man and also wise." Isabelle said

"Yeah he was." Raph replied, rubbing the back of his neck

"Do you mind me asking; is your father alive or has he passed on?" Isabelle asked a deep personal question, curiously

"He is gone." Raph answered, leaning on his knees, clamped his hands together as he faced the floor for a second and exhaled softly

"Oh, I'm sorry." Isabelle answered, felt alittle ashamed with her questioning

"It's ok. Thanks." Raph replied without getting emotion over it like he'd put it; cry out loud like a school girl that he sometimes calls his orange clad brother, mikey.

They were startled by the knocking at the door. Both Mona and raph immediately ran for cover in case the visitors on the other side of the apartment door may be someone else than expected.

It was easier for the terrapin lovers to hide even though this bothered Mona. It bothered Mona not telling her blind sister where she went in the apartment instead of finding a hiding place in silence.

"Coming!" Isabelle called out, walking to the door and opening it.

"Hello Isabelle. It is Nurse Jane. I have come to start my shift with your mother." Jane jefferson said, aiding her patient inside arm in arm

"Oh ok. Mom are you ok?" Isabelle asked assuringly

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm ok; just want to get to my bed. Feeling alittle sick from the chemotherapy." Mina answered, as she tried to walk straight after hurling downstairs near the building entry door.

On the way to her bedroom, mina needed to go to bathroom as she could feel her stomach churning and the aftermath of the chemo causing her to heave. Again.

Nurse Jane aided mina to the bathroom and stayed by her side as mina puked in the toilet for at least 30 minutes. Mona and raph listened to the sounds of heaving that echoed from the bathroom. They were also trying to come up with a plan to throw the nurse off if she saw their appearances. Fearing what she might do if they were discovered by the helping aid nurse.

"Raph do you want to leave and wait til later to meet my mother or ask Izzy to make an excuse to get the nurse out for a little while so we can?" Mona asked, whispery

"We didn't come all this way to wait and let someone else get in the way of my mission to meet your family. Ask Izzy to tell the nurse to leave for awhile." Raph replied, whispery

"Ok. Izzy." Mona whispered

"Mona what's up?" Isabelle asked

"Could you get the nurse to leave for awhile after she gets mom into bed please." Mona requested

"Ok, what do you want me to tell her?" Isabelle wondered

"Tell her that need something, um...tell her to do some food from the grocery store or something." Mona suggested

"Ok-ok. Give me a minute I'll come up with something." Isabelle told Mona

"Good but do it fast." Mona pleaded

Isabelle went to the bathroom and asked Nurse Jane a favour.

"Jane." Isabelle called

"Yes Isabelle." Jane answered

"Jane could you go to the store and get some milk, bread and chocolate bars please." Isabelle asked

"Sure Isabelle. What kind chocolate do you want?" Jane replied, helping mina up on her feet and helped her to the bedroom.

"Could you get mars bar please." Isabelle asked

"Alright, you will be ok for ten minutes right?" Jane asked

"We should be ok til you get ba-." Mina cut off as she leaned over the side of her bed and heaved into the bucket sitting near the bed. "We will be ok." mina said, smiling and wiped the excess vomit from her mouth with a tissue

"Ok, I won't be long. Anything happens you know what to do right?" nurse Jane asked

"Yes I do. Don't panic, we will be fine til you get back. Go on, shoo." Isabelle assured Jane to leave the apartment quickly

Isabelle closed the door, sighed and breathed in.

"It is safe to come out mona." Isabelle called out

"Thanks Izzy, we owe you one. Come on raph, time to meet my mother before Nurse Jane comes back." Mona said

"Slow down Lisa. Don't rush it, we have to think this through as well." Raph told Mona

"What do you mean by that raph?" Isabelle wondered

"Don't want to-" raph cut off

"Never mind, Izzy. Raph is just worried, that's all." Mona told her

"O-ok. Come on then, mom would want to meet you and would love to see you again." Isabelle said

"Meet who, Izzy?" mina asked weakly as she called out from the bedroom

"Mom, you may not believe this but mona-lisa has come back and she has a boyfriend." Isabelle told her with excitement

"What? Are you sure? Tell them to come in." mina cried

"Let's go, guys." Izzy assured and leading them to the main bedroom where their sick mother laid

Mona and raph followed Isabelle to the bedroom and stood in the shadows near the door; waited til they had the courage to face the sick woman as they watched her heave again in the bucket.

Mina moaned after puking in the bucket and quickly cleaned her face before greeting the daughter she thought was gone, only to return alive and with a boyfriend.

"Mona-lisa, come here sweetie." Mina requested softly

"Mom; before we come closer, there is something that you should know what happen to me. And why I disappeared seven years ago." Mona softly explained, afraid of her mother's reaction

"Mona, honey whatever happened is now in the past. Please come here and let me see you." Mina requested, sitting in her bed; waiting

Mona quickly tightened her grip as she held raph's hand and gazed into his brown eyes, seeking support from her lover as she was afraid to reveal herself to her mother that she hadn't seen for a long time. Raph turned to Mona, gently brushed her soft silky brunette hair back neatly so her face could be seen when her mother gazes upon her.

Raph smiled, softly nodded and gently pushing Mona to reveal herself and approach her mother in hope she will understand and accept what she is now. Mona returned the smile and nodded then took in a deep breathe and stepped out of the shadow near the door, revealing her mutant form before her beloved mother.

A long silent pause filled the room. And the air reeked of misunderstood thoughts and fear. The first thought that ran through her mind was To run as fast you can.

No scream...no shrieks...no yelling...no shouting was heard. Just the gut churning feeling that swirled inside her stomach as she could feel the...gasping fear that tore into her that came from her mother's frightened stare.

"Mom...say something please." Mona cried

"Get out." Mina whispered angrily and frightened

"Mom...please." Mona pleaded

"Get out of here, **NOW**!" mina scolded

"Mom, what's wrong? It is only mona-lisa and her boyfriend they have came to see us." Isabelle cried

"Izzy call the police." Mina ordered

"Why mom? They came to see us." Isabelle told her tearfully

"**DO AS I SAY...NOW!"** mina scolded and ordered, since she couldn't believe this thing claimed to be her eldest daughter.

Mina turned to see if the lizard woman and whoever she had with her still stood in the shadows near the door, but they already had disappeared before the authorities had arrived.

The lovers ran fast as they could to get back to the jeep; raph heard voices round the corner where the vehicle was parked. Mona felt so heartbroken inside and lost; unable to stop herself crying. Mona stopped and leant against the wall near an dumpster, slide down into sitting position and covered her face then started crying.

Raph knelt down in front her, leant forward as he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders tried to comfort and assure his devastated lover.

Removed her hands from her face, revealing the wet substance upon her cheeks. "I couldn't believe how this began and ended. Did you see the fear in my mother's eyes, raph?" mona asked, sobbing

"Yes I did mona, but you did what most are afraid to do. I'm proud of you babe." raph assured, gently lifting head to face her as he wiped the tears from mona's eyes

Raph heard sounds of men talking and trashing something round the corner where the jeep was left. Leaning against the wall and quickly peeked around just enough to see who was murmuring, unsure who the men were. He felt a familiar dread that may followed them from New York.

A group of men with high weaponry, dressed in black and masks to conceal their identity as they investigated the vehicle and search within the perimeter to find the target.

"What's wrong raph?" mona murmured

"There are a group of goons trashing the alley and searching our jeep." Raph told her, preparing to grab his sai from his belt

"Dammit...what are we gonna do?" mona asked

"We can't leave now. Have to find a place to lay low til dark and leave as fast we can before it is too late." Raph said

"There is an abandoned warehouse a block down the road." Mona said

"Let's go then." Raph assured her, grabbing her hand and trying to run, hide with his lover swiftly also stealthy as possible

**Meanwhile back in the alley...**

"Have you found what I want?" a voice asked

"No sir but I believe we are hot on their trail." Soldier replied

"Good." The man said, evilly smug then returned back inside the armoured car

"Sir." The soldier called

"Report." The man in black said

"We believe whoever owns this vehicle may have recently visited the apartment inside this building and also we just received a call from the resident." Soldier told him

The man saw this as an opportunity and commanded a group of soldiers to accompany him to the apartment.

"Arrest all in the apartment that made the call." The man in black said

"Yes sir." Soldier replied

* * *

**To be continued in chapter four...**

Wow that was a long chapter. Mona has seen her dear little sister and sickly mother, with raph beside her all the way supporting her for a family reunion that ran smoothly at first but not until the mother saw mona's mutant form and freaked which something that anyone would if never understood how it possibly could feel until this sort of thing happens.

Will raph and mona return to New York? Now they have done what they wish to accomplished even though it did not run smoothly as hope to be. Or will they try again later by trying to get through to the little sister? How would raph react to the plan for the sake of his lover's yearning for closure?

Read and review, tell me how I did. Until next time...tootles! ...catch ya later dudes and dudettes as how mikey would say.

"**HEY!"** Mikey shouted  
"Oh Crap. I better run. I have a ticked off turtle on my trail."

"**GET BACK HERE YOU LIL THIEF."**  
"Please mikey...have **."** Pleading and running for the nearest sky building to climb even though I won't make to the top anyway but it is worth a try.

"Forget it. This is the last time I'm gonna let you take my lines from me again." Mikey snapped angrily

"Don't forget to read and review tealana's ficcy. See ya everyone." Don requested, waving and laughing

"Somebody save me from these overly sensitive terrapins please. Any one?" I cry out again

"Looks like ya're on yar own again, girlie." Raph teased and laughing out loud as he watched from the sidelines while I try to climb up the wall and run from mikey.

Read and review also tell what you think too please. Tootles until next time...^_^ !


	5. false arrest & mona's fear

A/N: In this chapter...Mona and raph try to leave Philadelphia and return back to New York before they are captured by the FBI, government or even worst...BISHOP. Taking temporary refuge in an abandoned warehouse down the road, leaving the jeep behind in the end alley and waited til it grew dark to escape with ease and undetected. As they wait for the day to fall, raph's cell begins to ring and the caller was not who they expected. Who could it be? I wonder who it could be, hmm...

**Chapter four-A False arrest & Mona's fear **

Jane walked down the hall when she heard voices in the distance behind her; she stood outside the door and looked towards the stairs, looking out if she could see whoever could be lurking about around the corner. No one appeared so she assumed that she must have heard voices weren't there, that sometimes happen to her when she's in her little world hoping no ill fated diseases ever existed. She ignored the so-called voices, turned to the apartment and inserted the key to open it then walked inside. Jane closed the door, placed the keys on the side table; turned around walked to the kitchen so she could put the groceries away when she noticed that something wrong.

"What happened?" Jane asked, as she made cup of cool water after packing the groceries away

"Nothing; everything is fine, Jane. Mom is just a little upset that's all." Isabelle answered, upset

"Hmm...I see." Jane said, weary and went to go check on the sick patient in the bedroom.

Jane quickly emptied the bucket and also rinsed it out clean so mina could use again if she needed too. Nurse Jane just returned in time when mina needed to hurl again; but luckily she made it back. Jane remained by her side as she heaved into the bucket and gently rubbed her back, helping her to breathe between her heaving and hurling so she would not choke on her vomit.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks Jane." Mina replied

"Here have some water and I'll be back in a minute with some more blankets to keep your heat up." Jane told her

Mina nodded and sat in her bed trying to relax after puking again in the bucket and drank some water then tried to comprehend what she had seen but couldn't believe this strange animal was claiming to be her daughter that disappeared. She only appeared to her as a walking, talking reptilian freak.

When finally sat comfortably as she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the photo of herself and two beautiful little girls, Isabelle sat on her mother's lap and Mona stood behind them as she laid her hand upon mina's right shoulder; all smiling.

Mina gazed the photograph and began to cry as she ran her finger over the part where Mona stood, smiling until there was knocking at the door.

Jane went to answer the door after she just returned when she had identification badge was showed before and told to move aside. Unsure what was happening, she obediently stepped aside and watched one man grabbed Isabelle's arm and dragged her out while two more went to the bedroom and grabbed mina.

Mina screamed and tried to fight off the men in black that carried guns. Jane scolded at the men, ordering them to leave both mina and Isabelle be.

"LEAVE THEM BE."

One soldier slapped her face and split her lip as paled skinned tall man dressed in black suit with a trench coat and core black sunglasses walked in the door smiling his evil smug.

"Excellent, take them to base. They will lure those out of hiding." Bishop said

"Who are you?" Jane asked

"Just call me bishop." He replied, smilng his evil smile ear to ear

"Ok, Mr Bishop what do you think you are doing?" Jane asked in a growling angry tone

"What does it look like? You and these lovely ladies are under arrest for treason of terrorism." Bishop lied

"Terrorism? We are no terrorist! You great buffoon." Jane scolded as she raised her hand to slap bishop when one soldier stepped in hit her so hard with the gun handle.

Thwack! Thud!

Jane moaned and groaned as she was slugged on conscious from the blow; she received from the soldier that approached her.

Isabelle grabbed a piece of paper that had a number written for her in special form to read with her fingers. She quickly tucked it down her pocket of her jeans when a soldier scolded her.

"You!" a soldier said

"Me?" she replied

"What is that?" he asked

"What is what?" she answered, pretending to stupid

"What was that you put in your pocket? Give to me now!" the soldier ordered

"You wouldn't stop a girl grabbing her asthma puffer, would you?" Isabelle told him, in a low cheeky tone and showed the puffer to the soldier

"Alright, go." The soldier told her as the other two soldiers dragging Isabelle's sickly mother behind her.

Bishop walked down the hall behind his troops and the three female prisoners; leaving a message for the terrapin rescuers to read if they return. Bishop took his prisoners back to the secret base in New York where he held them as ransom.

Jane was knocked on conscious and bled from her mouth while she, mina and Isabelle were tied up.

"What you want with us?" mina snapped, shivering with cold running through her sickly body

"You will know soon enough." Bishop answered

"Tell us right now, you bastard." Mina scolded, shivering

"You are arrested for terrorism." Bishop told them, bluffing enjoying every moment

"**A-ARE Y-YOU M-MAD**!" mina snapped stammeredly

"No my dear. I'm merely sane but not psychotic." Bishop sinisterly smug as he glared mina, eye to eye contact

The EPF soldiers and bishop returned to New York with assets valuable to them that will draw out the terrapins to surface so he could fulfil his plan to expose them to the world and finally have his chance to dissect them.

"Mom." Isabelle called

"Y-yes d-darling." Mina answered, shivering

"I'm scared." Isabelle replied

"Me t-too, s-sweetie. Me too." Mina replied, holding her hands despite she was cold and shaking

Mina felt Isabelle held a piece of paper hidden inside of her tiny hand.

"What is that?" mina whispered, creeping in close for warmth from her daughter

"I found this on the table with my asthma puffer and it is has number." Isabelle answered, softly in whisper

"Do you have a phone at all?" mina wondered

"No mom. I don't but what about Jane?" Isabelle suggested

"Jane may have one but we have to wait and see if she does." Mina said

Isabelle nodded and whispered one word.

"Ok."

Jane was still on conscious and her mouth was bleeding bad. Despite her shivering and trembling from her chills running through her body; mina crept over to Jane and tried to search for her phone. She finally found the phone and gave it to her daughter to hide so they would not be caught.

Bishop turned back for a second and saw his female prisoners sitting in the positions they were in when he had his back turned. Mina opened the phone and dialled the number and waited for dial tone until answered.

**Meanwhile back the abandoned warehouse...**

The terrapin lovers hid an abandoned warehouse until they could escape Philadelphia and whoever that is on their trail. Unsure who it could be but that uncomfortable recurring feeling hovered over them.

"Oh crud, turtle luck true to form when not wanted to happen." Raph grumbled, ticked off

"Raph, honey relax. Calm down, we will get out of this." Mona assured him, trying to stay calm herself

Raph grasped her waist and pulled his lover toward him, immediately wrapping his strong muscular green arms around her petite body; holding her close.

Mona draped her arms around his neck and nuzzled underneath his chin, tightening her grip and returned the embrace. She closed her eyes then felt a frightening dread wave over her, she started to tremble.

"What's wrong Lisa? Ya're trembling." Raph asked

"Something is wrong." Mona whispered scared

Raph stared Mona, knew immediately when he saw in her eyes how frightened and worried she was. Without one word raph gently grasped Mona's wrist and lead her back to the apartment. When they got back to the apartment, they were in mortified shock of what they had seen.

The door was kicked off the hinges of the doorframe; glass vases were broken all over the floor. Raph looked at the floor and saw small splats of blood. Mona immediately ran to her mother's room and found it trashed. The IV monitor was lying on the floor, broken and the photo of herself with her mother and sister was also broken and laid on the floor when she walked on it and heard the crackling sound underneath her shoe.

Raph walked into the bedroom and saw Mona staring the photograph, then saw the IV monitor lying on the floor. Raph tried to comfort her that they will find out what happened.

"Mona we'll find them." Raph assured her

They left the bedroom and were just to leave the apartment through the door when they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Mona quickly searched for a window that had the fire escape to use so they could flee and raph quickly ran to the door, peeked swiftly to see how far the group of men were when he saw the note pinned on the door.

He grabbed the note and his blood boil as he read it.

"That mongrel." Raph angrily whispered and followed his lover out the window.

Mona was already a floor below near the jeep. Raph leaped out from the fire escape down the jeep and waited for Mona to leap down so they could escape and return to New York as fast they could.

Mona leaped down and into the jeep; raph started the vehicle and drove off before they were seen by the police upstairs. Mona saw a piece of ruffled paper in raph's hand as he drove, speeding.

"What is that." Mona asked, reaching for the ruffled paper

Raph didn't answer and continued to drive, sped along the road through the streets to the quickest way for the highway back to New York. Mona read the note saying if she wishes to see her family again and alive; to come find them if she dared.

Suddenly the cell phone vibrated under raph's belt.

Raph grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" raph said as he pressed the speaker phone button and placed down in the car phone holder so he could continue driving.

"Hello raph?" Isabelle replied in a low whisper

"Isabelle?" raph asked unison

"Isabelle?" Mona cried

"Help us please." Isabelle whispery pleaded

"What happened? Where are you?" raph asked, unable to hear the girly voice on the other end properly

"Men came in the apartment and grabbed us. I don't know where we are." Isabelle told him

"Ok Isabelle hold on we're coming to save you." Raph said when the phone was taken away and someone else started talking on the other end of the phone

"Greetings Raphael." A familiar voice sinisterly greeted from the background

"**BISHOP!"** raph scolded in anger

"What a predicament you and your pretty little brunette lizard bitch are in. Hmmm..." bishop said sinisterly

"You harm a hair of either them and I swear you will pay; you bastard." Raph snapped defensively

"Come and save them if you dare reptile. Ha-ha." Bishop evilly laughed and mocked as he baited them like moth to the flame

Mona listened in horror and feared the worst for her sister and mother.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter five...**

Oh man, bishop has kidnapped a nursemaid, a blind teenager and sickly woman as bait for two mutants that he wants to capture.

How will they save mona's family? What a mess, mona wanted to see her sister and sick mother that she doesn't know that happens to be dying.

Read and review until the next chappie. Tootles... !


	6. return to new york

**Chapter five-Return to New York**

Listening in horror and feared the worst as they heard bishop's evil laugh mocking them and daring the terrapins to rescue the prisoners from a fate that is waiting for them.

"Come and rescue them if you dare reptile. Ha-ha." Bishop mocked

"I swear bishop, you harm one hair of their heads. You will never see the light of day again, you...you **MONSTER**." Mona bellowed

"Come and save them Mona-lisa. Your dear sick mother does not have much time to live. If you want to see her again, I suggest you to come and rescue her if only you are brave to see her face again. If you want to see your family again; alive? Come to the east side docks by midnight tonight. Ha-ha." Bishop told her as he mocked, threatened and demanded for her appearance then cut the connection.

Beep...beep...beep...

The sound of the dead dial tone was terrifying for the mutant lizard woman to fear more for her family and fear even more also didn't want to think about what bishop would or may do to her family.

"That son of a bitch." Mona angrily bellowed

"Don't worry lisa we will get them back." raph assured her

"Give the cell phone raph." Mona asked

Raph gave mona the phone and she sped-dialled donatello's number. As she waited for the phone to dial out and waited to be answered. The dreading feeling made her feel so scarce, she didn't want to think what could happen to her mother and sister also the innocent nursemaid caught in the middle.

A few seconds later the phone dialled out only to receive an no signal coverage and the phone cut out after displaying low battery on the screen.

"Shit." Mona snapped

"What?" raph asked, speeding along the highway as he tried to not to crash or cause a crash with other vehicles around them

"The phone is dead." Mona told him

"Shit! Hold on tight and buckle up; it is gonna be a bumping ride." Raph said

* * *

To be continued in chapter six...

Bishop is daring the terrapin heroes to come rescue mona's family. How will raph handle his temper when trying to find a way to save his in-laws.  
What and how will he save his lovers family along with the nursemaid before it is too late...can he save them in time and before something else happens to the dying sickly woman? Until next time...

Read and review. Tootles...

"At least I can write in peace now that the boys are asleep in bed. So I wouldn't have to worry been chased around or up skyscrapers to escape ticked off terrapins."

"You have forgotten me, Tealana." A soft gentle voice said behind me

"Uh oh. Is that you raph, mikey?" I asked, worried and ready to run for my life again for the nearest door to leave the lair for good and stay with casey and April instead.

"It is alright, Tealana. It's me."

"Who's me?" I asked teasing

"Leonardo." He replied, walking up behind me and wrapped his big strong green arms around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"phew I was worried for a second there. I thought you were mikey or raph waiting for another chance to...maybe...uh...get me again." I told him, immediately grabbing his arms and return the embrace with sigh of a relief

"Don't worry they are sleep and they'll sleep all night. Want a cup of herbal tea and watch a horror flick with me?" he asked me, walking to the kettle and made a cup of tea as he waited for my reply

"Sure. I would love to watch a movie with you, Leonardo and I would also like that cup of tea. Thankyou." I replied, as I walk over and grabbed my cuppa and went to the living room; forgetting to turn the computer off.

"Don't forget to read and review her ficcy. I heard it is really good. If she gets it out on paper and hurry up and let me read it. Happy reading everyone." Leo asked in whisper and winked, turned the computer off after he saved my chapter.


	7. time is running out

**Chapter six-time is running out**

Raph drove along the highway with hasty anticipation to return back to New York as fast he could and do what he does best. Stopping evil a good hard kick in the shell. It was at least around 2pm when they get through the highway traffic jam after getting out the traffic jam as they tried to leave Philadelphia.

**Back at the lair...**

Donny was doing his usual thing in the lab while Leo meditating in the dojo and Mikey watching a horror movie 'Dracula' and stuffing his face with popcorn and chilly scramble eggs and bacon sandwiches.

Their father and sensei; master Splinter was in his room meditating and enjoying the soft, gentle sounds of Japanese music. The lair was quiet for a change since Raph and Mona were out on their trip.

Unaware that a feeling of dreadful sorrow, anguish and pain will hover over him. Splinter visits his late master Yoshi as he holds the orb with his memories within it. Sitting on the other side of the table, enjoying a cup of saki tea when master Yoshi's happy expression begins to change.

Looking up and gazing at his master when he noticed his facial expression had instantly changed from been having a warm smile to a weary frown.

"What is the matter Master Yoshi?" splinter asked, concerned

"Trouble is coming. Must prepare." Master Yoshi answered, trembling with worry and fear for his students and children.

"Prepare? Prepare for what, master?" splinter cried, as he tried to remain calm.

"Evil is coming...Time is running out." Yoshi replied, as he began to disappear.

Splinter reached out for his master that began to disappear before him as he pleaded to know exactly how Evil is coming and why time seems to be running out before it has even begun. "Master, master...what do you mean Evil is coming and how much time is left?"

"Three innocent souls are in danger. One is terribly ill, one is blind and the other just happens to be caught in the cross fire and was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Master Yoshi explained with tense fear and worry as he disappeared, leaving a broken frame.

Splinter returned to his body as he left the orb, opened his eyes and saw a broken frame with a scratched photo within it. Placing the orb upon it sitting holder; grabbed the frame and slowly turning it around to see what it contained.

As he gazed the picture, confused what this family photo of a loving mother and two young daughters was sitting before him so suddenly. Raising his brow as he tried to figure how it got there in his possession then it hit him instantly when he learned its purpose.

"Miss Mona Lisa?" he murmured softly

Immediately realizing who was in danger and the evil coming. Lowly growling and angrily grunted as his hands began to tremble while holding the picture. Splinter rosed to his feet and walked out of his private quarters as he ordered his sons to assemble and prepare for battle against evil that wishes to capture them.

"**BOYS!" **splintershouted, standing at the top of the staircase outside his bedroom door

Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello heard their master calling for them; they immediately ran to stand before him as they answered.

"Yes father. What is the matter?" Leo cried, as he never heard his sensei shout out with such distress

"Evil is coming...we are in danger." Splinter answered, grasping the picture frame within his trembling hand

Both mikey and Don saw the frame in their masters hand and wondered what or who it contained within.

"Evil? Who is in danger Master splinter?" Mikey asked, wondering who was in danger from who or what?

"I'm not sure who it is...but dearest miss mona Lisa is in danger, my son." Splinter replied, fearing for the kind lizard lady.

"Mona Lisa?" all replied in shocked and disbelief

"I'll contact Raphael." Mikey cried, grabbing his cell phone to contact raph and mona, in hope they are not the ones in danger or captured.

"I'll prepare the van." Don said, running to the garage and start the engine.

"Come along sensei." Leo told him, leading to the battle shell.

Splinter nodded placing the picture frame down on the table as he walked by and joined his sons for the battle against an old foe. A foe stalking from the shadows and waited to expose their existence to the world and gain funding for his **EPF** mission to protect the earth against alien invasion and other mutant enemies.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter seven...**

**It has taken me awhile to write but atleast I have tried the best I can to sound good as I hope it should. Having too many writers blocks and plot bunnies bouncing around and driving me nuts as usual. Any way hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"**Tealana." Venus called out, walking in the room**

"**Oh no. Not now, please go away." I mutter to myself**

"**Have you finished with that ficcy, yet?" venus whined**

"**I have not, why? What do you want now?" I asked annoyed, glaring evilly **

"**Oh nothing. I just wanted to...ah...to..." venus stuttered **

"**To what?" I ask, raising my brow as I continued to wait for her response.**

"**I just wanted to know the ending, that's all." Venus replied, twirling her thumbs**

"**Well V, you will have to wait like everyone else or if you keep it to yourself and don't tell mikey you read my story before he did then I will tell you the ending." I evilly smirk hoping she will believe me what I tell her.**

"**I promise." Venus answered, happily**

"**Promise what?" I teased her**

"**I promise not to tell mikey that I read the story before he did. Please tell me the ending." Venus replied, pleading**

"**Alright as soon I am finished. You will have the remainder chapters on your bed wrapped specially for you to read, ok. Sound good?" I asked, teasing her more and hope she will believe what I'm telling her so she would leave me alone in peace.**

"**It sure does." Venus replied smiling her grin ear to ear.**

"**Ok, Good. Please let me finish it and you will have it, ok. Remember our agreement, V." I remind her, turning back to my computer and began working again.**

"**I remember as you keep your word." Venus told me, ready to walk out of my room.**

"**Of course I will. You are my first terrapin on my list that will have the last chapters before anyone else." I replied, quickly glancing at her and smiling my cheeky evil smile as I lean on the back of my chair with one arm folded on the top. **

"**Excellent, thankyou." Venus cried, leaving my room **

**I returned to my computer, evilly smiling and tried not to giggle as I couldn't believe that Venus bought my little white fib.**

**Read and review until next time...tootles! **


	8. mona left behind

**Chapter seven-Mona left behind & Going into the devil's den **

Mona was getting more frustrated as she waited for the phone to charge and feared for her dear beloved sister and mother, unaware her mother is dying. She schemed a rescue plan and also realised if that her lover will allow her go along with him. Finally the cell phone showed it was fully charged and immediately tried called for the cavalry again.

The second she turned the phone on, it rang. Mona answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Mona, where are you?" don answered, concerned

"We are on the m3 just a few minutes out of New York." Mona replied

"We are on our way to get ya. April agreed to drive the jeep back so we can begin the search for your family." Don told her

"Wha? How did you know that my family is in danger?" Mona exclaimed, surprised

"Master Splinter!" Raph assured her with gratitude

"Meet us at April's place!" Leo ordered, calling the background

Raph drove to April's apartment to meet his brothers and begin their search for his lover's family and request April take the jeep back to the lair but also another passenger. Mona.

"Finally, you arrived." Mikey said, anxious and tapping his shoulder with his nunchucks.

"Anxious are we?" Mona said, extremely peeved off

"So are you ready Raphael?" Master Splinter asked

"Yes sensei." Raph replied bowing and turned to Mona giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before taking off with his family for the search.

"Hey! You ain't leaving without me." Mona snapped, reaching out as she tried to stop raph in his tracks.

"Mona Lisa please. Stay here where it is safe please. I don't want you hurt, please stay here with April." Raph pleaded, holding his lover with trembling grasp.

"Raph I can handle myself. This is my family, we are talking about here. I'm coming and you ain't going to stop me." Mona scolded in anger with tears streaming down her cheeks

Raph immediately embraced Mona, holding her close and tried to comfort her as she was getting hysterical and emotional since this is something was too personal for a trained warrior. Too close for one that has only one thing on the mind; Vendetta.

"I'm sorry miss Mona; not this time. There is no room for any mistakes or a personal vendetta. It is wiser if you remained here with Miss April o' Neil." Splinter told her, concerned for her well being.

Mona always respected master splinter's advice and wisdom. She learned over time while living with her lover and his family when he says something is too dangerous not to ignore what you are told but this time she may follow her own instincts and heart to rescue her dear family before something evil happens to them.

She nodded and gave raph one last hug before letting him go as she watched him jump into the van then drove off. Feeling a warm soft hand sit onto her shoulder as she turns and faces to her right. April stood behind assuring and comforting the lizard woman that everything will alright but she felt something deep inside.

Mona feared the worst for her family and prayed that her lover will get there in time to rescue them.

"Mona everything will be ok. You will see." April assured her, softly

"I hope so, April. I truly hope so." Mona replied tearfully and fearfully

April draped one arm around Mona's shoulders in an assuring manner and led her upstairs where it was safe instead taking the jeep back to the lair as she was instructed to. She too feared the worst when April saw the fearful glare in Mona's eyes.

Don drove the van as they thought a rescue plan. One that will involve suicide as they try to get in and out without getting themselves also the prisoners killed. Raph closes his trembling hands into fists as he threw a punch into the side of the van near the back doors.

"**Damn bishop!" **raph roared angrily

Master splinter reached out and grasped his son's fists sitting on the door. Raph pinched his eyes shut with tears streaming down his cheeks as he collapses on his knees and leaned his head onto his father's abdomen. Splinter gently held his red clad son's head onto his abdomen with his furry clawed hands, gently stroking his bald head assuring him.

"Raphael, my son. Must be strong as you always have been but this time you must become stronger than you ever have been not just for your brothers and me. Must be stronger for Miss Mona Lisa, my son as she needs you too." Splinter told him with loving assuring words to strengthen his son.

Raph nodded and wiped the tears away as he faced his father with pride and strength that he realised that is inside. Raph stood up before his father and bowed before sitting in the chair behind Leonardo while Donatello drove and awaited for directions where to go.

"Where to, Raphael? Where did Bishop expects to meet?" Don asked, tighten his grip on the steering wheel; driving fast along Franklin St.

"Drive fast to East Docks. Time is running out for Mona's family as he mother is terribly ill." Raph told him, explaining the dilemma.

"East Docks it is." Don replied, driving extremely fast through the streets of New York to get to the destination.

'_**Hold on Mina, izzy. Hold on.'**_ Raph prayed.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter eight...**

**That really must suck. Poor mona left behind as her lover believes it is too dangerous to be involved and didn't want her hurt since this may be one battle they may not make out alive.**

**What does bishop have planned for our heroic terrapins?  
will they survive bishop's base of death?  
will they escape with mona's family alive or perish along with them?  
will April be able to stop mona leaving the apartment or will mona sneak out while April turns her back?**

**Read and review until next time...tootles! **


	9. bishop's trap & the escapee lizard

**Chapter eight  
Bishop's waiting plan & the escapee lizard**

The heroic terrapins drove fast to the New York City east side docks without thinking the dangerous consequences that await for them when they will arrive. Bishop stood alone on the dock platform; his soldiers hid in the armoured vehicles and waited for orders.

In one armour car, three female prisoners were held gagged and tied up. As the evil misguided government agent awaited for the terrapins to come like a moth to a flame. Bishop also ordered three snipers to hide from sight near by and tranquilize the terrapins as they show themselves.

**Meanwhile back at April's apartment... **

April and Mona walked upstairs to the apartment above the shop and wait for the boys to return. April inserted her keys in the key lock to open the apartment door and walked inside. Mona feeling irritated and worry for her family as she felt excluded from the rescue mission. It was bad enough that her mother had freaked out when she saw her appearance, now been captured by the one man that would do anything to get his hands on mutants and other beings; use them as lab experiments for his absurd delusional mission of protecting the earth from extra-terrestrial beings that may not be threatening even though most are dangerous.

Mona sat down tried to be calm, control her trembling hands as she stared the floor while April walked to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for herself and Mona.

"Mona." April called

"Hmm..."mona humed

"Would you like a cup of tea?" April asked, kindly

"Yes please, thanks April." Mona answered grateful, but she had other plans and this was her chance to stealth her way out of the apartment while April was busy with making tea and maybe something to eat.

"Would you also like to have a piece of choc chip cake that I made earlier today?" April offered

Silence filled the room with a cool breeze blew through the window, lifting the curtains. April placed the knife down and quickly walked to the doorway of the kitchen and peeked round the door frame.

April started to panicked when she couldn't find Mona; noticing that not one door was opened only a window to the fire escape. Rushing to the window with uncontrollable adreline running through her veins as she ran to the open window and peeked her head out and couldn't find or see where mona had gone. April completely understood if bishop had kidnapped her family; she'd do the very same thing. She'd go try to rescue her family too.

'Go get them girl. Be safe.' April prayed, pulling herself inside the window and closing it. As she stood by the window leaning on the inside frame after closing it; a strong dread feeling drifted over April. Understood but could never know how Mona possibly feels; April debated whether to remain where she was asked to be or go and help her friends.

**On the roof tops...**

Mona leaped the roof tops as fast she could. The fear over whelmed her so much, she couldn't think straight instead getting to the docks before it is too late. Mona hadn't forgotten the recent reaction she received from her poor sickly mother earlier that day, she put it in the back of head and kept trying to think and pray positive.

'Hold on izzy...mom. I am coming.' She thought to herself, praying they are still alive and unharmed. Mona didn't want to think if bishop did harmed one single hair on either her sister or mother; she wouldn't be able to control herself from killing bishop.

'You will die if you harm them. Bishop!' mona angrily thought, leaping the roofs one by one.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter nine...**

**What does bishop have planned?  
will mona make in time?  
And will April remain home or go after Mona and help her?**

**Read and review...until next time...tootles. **


	10. Captured

**Chapter nine-Captured**

The terrapins arrived to the east water front docks and immediately sensed that something was not right when they saw Bishop standing alone.

"Um Leo, this don't seem right, dude." Mikey told Leo, feeling uneasy

"I hear ya little bro. This don't feel right, Leo." Don said, also felt uneasy.

"Eyes open and be careful. Let's go boys." Leo ordered, trying his best to remain calm

"Get moving now. I ain't stayin in here for one more minute." Raph bellowed frustratingly

"**RAPH STOP!**" Leo shouted as he reached out for his red clad younger brother.

"We can't go out so rashly. Must think with a clear and level mind." Master splinter told him, gently assuring Raphael to calm and think with a level mind not with hasty vendetta.

Raph grunted and closed his fists so tightly as they began to tremble. He nodded and bowed his head as he quickly softly spoke. "Yes master."

Bishop watched and waited for the enemy to come out of the vehicle; he held his hands behind his back and held a black slim communicator. Holding his thumb upon the red button, waiting to signal his troops and begin the assault even trap the prey for the re-assigned dissection.

Leo stared out the window, silent and prayed the plan will work then he sensed something was up and wondered what bishop has ready for them as they readied themselves to persuade the attack.

"Eyes open everyone." Leo said, grabbing his twin katana from the weapon holders

Raph opened the door and was the first out.

"**RAPHAEL!" **Splinter shouted

Raph ignored his sensei's call and continued with his blinded rampage; splinter was the last to jumped out of the vehicle while his other sons followed raph to aid him in the assault.

Bishop remained where he stood and held his hands behind his back as he waited for the red clad terrapin to draw closer before signalling his troops that waited in the shadows to receive the red light to capture the enemy then begin the next step of the plan.

"That's right, just alittle closer." Bishop whispery humed as he evilly smirked with envious pride that his plan of capturing the terrapins is going to finally become reality. Since punishing himself for loosing the most interesting specimens before that was a mistake he was not allowing happening again.

Run ahead front of his brothers as he leaped into the air so he could kick bishop head on; splinter was not far behind his sons when he heard the click of the sniper rifles near by.

Twitch

"My Sons, stop now." splinter shouted pleading and ran to his sons but it was too late.

Bishop had pressed the red button on his communicator to signal his troops. Four snipers shot tranquilizers into the terrapins arms, knocking them on conscious. Splinter helpless watched his sons one by one tranquilized on conscious before him.

"Sir, should I take the shot." The sniper asked through the ear piece

"No soldier. I will do this myself. Stand down and wait until my order." Bishop replied

"Yes sir." Soldier answered

"Now...your turn **RAT!**" bishop bellowed as he smirked his evil grin.

Splinter grunted angrily as he prepared himself for the battle against the EFP agent, little he was aware or knew that this evil human had a sneaky trick up his sleeve to take down the old rat without throwing a single punch.

Bishop slowly walked toward to the grey rat, evilly smirking. Splinter prepared himself in defence stance as he waited for the EFP agent drew closer.

"Are you ready, Master Splinter?" bishop grinningly snickered

"Are you?" Splinter snorted, glaring angrily and hatefully

Bishop evilly grinned as he stopped a few metres away, just far enough to avoid splinter's punches and kicks. Splinter threw a punch to bishop's face when he swiftly stepped aside then grabbed his arm to hold behind his back. Splinter elbowed bishop, making the agent let go of his arm as he lost his balance for a second and wiped away the excess blood from his mouth.

"Ha Ha...is that the best you got?" bishop chuckled

"I have left the best for last." Splinter snapped

"Well, what are you waiting for, Rat?" bishop insultingly told master splinter hoping to anger the old rat.

The grey rat and the EFP agent circled each other, waiting for one to attack the other. Splinter stood on one foot, raising his hands. One held behind and the other in front, chest level; cobra stance.

Tilting his head down to the right, hypnotising the agent to follow his movements. Bishop tilted his head then threw a punch but he also held a small tranquilizer inside his hand when he was kicked to the ground from splinter's powerful axe kick.

Splinter started to feel disoriented and dizzy before falling in a deep subconscious sleep from the tranquilizer serum. Splinter didn't even feel the needle penetrate his leg, he looked down to the needle and whispered one thing before he collapsed on conscious.

"_Son of a bitch!"_

Standing over the rat as he reached for his communicator.

"Captain, come and collect the prisoners." Bishop ordered, walking to the waiting tank parked near by camouflaged in the shadows.

"Yes Agent bishop." The captain replied

Agent bishop jumped in the back of an specialize army tank and ordered to be patched to the federal laboratory in the EFP secret base.

"Patch me to DR. Stockman." Bishop ordered, standing behind the soldier with his hands held behind his back.

"Patching now." soldier replied

As the fed agent waited and began to grow impatient when his captain called through the video com to report about the prisoners.

"Report captain." Bishop ordered

"The reptiles and rat are secure, sir." Soldier replied

Bishop grinned pleasingly and instantly ordered for the prisoner's to be taken to the secret underground base underneath Joe's mechanic station. The soldier returned to the prisoner's tank and performed the order given.

"Agent Bishop." Soldier called

"Yes soldier." Bishop answered, turning to face the computers and stood behind the soldier.

"Dr. Stockman is on-line, sir." Soldier told the agent

"Agent bishop...what do I owe the pleasure for this call." Stockman snorted

"Is the laboratory ready for new guinea pigs?" bishop asked

"The lab is more than ready, agent bishop." Stockman replied, showing bishop the newly approved dissection tables waiting for use.

"Excellent, bishop out. Return to base." Bishop replied, after disconnecting the com link and ordered to return to base.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter ten...**

**Uh oh...looks to me Mona is too late. Our heroic terrapins and rat are captured. I know this is a little out of character for Master Splinter but it won't hurt every now and then if he said just one line with a bit of potty mouth. **

**I thought it was funny when I was writing it down on paper. And I hope you will like this chapter. **

**Will Mona find them in time?  
Will April go and help the lizard woman to find her family and search for the others? **

**What does bishop have planned for the terrapins and the old rat?**

**Read and review...until next time. Tootles everyone. **


	11. girl power & calvary is here!

**Chapter ten-Girl power! & the Calvary is here!**

**On the rooftops...**

Three blocks from the east side water front docks, Mona leaped one by one of the rooftops in hope to reach in time to aid her lover and his family to rescue her own. Only thinking about how to save her family, have her vendetta against Bishop. She was not even aware that another followed down below in an old beige van.

April was speeding through traffic and taking many short cuts she could find as she followed Mona to the east water front docks.

'You are not alone, Mona. I am coming to help.' April thought out loud as she sped the alley way of the city, trying to find the shortest way to get the water front docks.

Mona was the first to arrive, finally. Standing on the rooftop of the abandoned water front dock warehouse; scouring the area when she noticed the battle shell aka the moving van was left abandoned with the high beam lights were also left on.

Her heart began to beat faster, adreline ran through her veins and dreading wary waved over her mind.

"Oh no." Mona worriedly murmured

Mona leaped down the fire escape and carefully climbed down with caution to avoid been captured herself as she felt uneasy and sensed that something didn't seem right. Finally getting to the bottom of the fire escape, hid in the shadows before investigating the van and scene so she could track down the terrapins and master splinter.

The sound of trash can tipped over in the alley that scared Mona. Mona spun around and stood in defence stance, preparing for whoever or what may be still lurking about. A cat meowed as it jumped down after tipping over the trash then ran off; Mona sighed then walked to the van.

Mona walked around the front of the van until she reached to the side where the door was left open. Peeking through the door and saw the weapons were missing then investigated the scene; she saw there was a sign of a struggle. Trying to remember what Master Splinter taught about sensing and tracking.

As she knelt down, touching the ground unaware someone else was also around. April just parked her van around the corner and shadowed stealthed the docks when she too saw the battle shell was abandoned; running to the vehicle to investigate then she also saw Mona.

Quietly walked up behind Mona when she was swept from underneath by Mona's strong resilient tail. April landed on her behind as Mona leaped upon her, ready to knife punch April's throat.

"**MONA...IT'S ME...APRIL!" **April cried

"April what the hell are you doing here?" Mona shockingly asked

"Here to help you find the guys and I have the turtle tracker." April told her assuring.

"Gee, April. You are better than I thought." Mona said, sighing embarrassed

"You thought that I was only a shop clerk, right?" April replied, surprised

"Um, well yeah. Sorry April." Mona said, bowing her head in ill repute.

"Never mind that; let's go rescue the boys. What do you say, huh?" April said, placing her hand upon Mona's right shoulder in assuring manner.

"Let's kick some butt, girlfriend." Mona answered with a satisfying grin forming on her reptilian face.

The girls followed the signal that the tracker picked up. April ran back to her van while Mona jumped in the battle shell. Mona followed April where she went until the signal showed it was coming from a car mechanic station.

April hopped out of her van and Mona hopped out of the battle shell then walked to April's side as they looked around the area from where they stood. The tracker showed the signal was coming from this location.

Mona sighed as she placed her hands upon her hips. April checked the tracker was transmitted correctly.

"Are you sure that thing is working properly?" Mona wondered

"Of course I am. We should look around." April replied, raising her brow as she looked at the tracker again.

"Alright. Something tells me that there is nothing here." Mona told April as she was getting frustrated and wary.

"May be not on the sur-" April remembered the last time she and Casey were with Master Splinter during the first encounter with Bishop when the turtles went missing.

"What? What is it?" Mona asked when she realised April went silent as she didn't finished her sentence.

"This seems familiar. I know how to find the guys." April said, gazing the lizard woman grinning ear to ear with pride.

Mona gazed April with an unsure frown. "What do you mean, you know how to find them?" she asked, confused

"I mean I know how to find. I have walked down this road before." April answered proudly

"Oh ok, April. I think you have been staring at that machine too long. Look girl, there is nothing here." Mona grunted

April ignored Mona's grunting paroxysm then walked to the door of the station and opened it. Mona turned around and saw April opened the door then walked inside. Mona ran after her inside, calling out and telling her that she was crazy.

"April you are nuts. There is nothin he-" Mona was cut off when she saw that April had found an elevator in the back of the room. April glared Mona and held a hand up, showing that she had proven to be right.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" April asked softly, standing outside the elevator.

"I knew it was here." Mona replied jokily

"Sure you did, Mona." April teased walking after the lizard woman inside the elevator.

Pressing button that happened to go one way. Going down fast into the devil's den, prepared for anything that will come at them as they followed the tracking signal. Running through the corridors swiftly and stealthy as possible without been captured and added to the experiments.

The tracking signal sounded louder as they grew closer to the other shell cells that were placed in the metal locker in the armoury.

"April, I think that tracking thing is broken." Mona whined, looking out the door to make sure they were safe.

"I think it is working just fine." April replied; smiling and grabbed the ninja weapons, placing them inside the duffle bag she had on her shoulder.

"Ok; where to now April?" Mona asked, wondering where to go

"Let's go down this corridor." April said, taking the lead

"I hope you know where and what you are doing, girl." Mona told her, praying to get the terrapins and master splinter in time.

**In the federal laboratory...**

Master splinter woke up; grunting then looked to his left then right and saw his sons were strapped to operating tables. He tried to break free but couldn't.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Bishop snickered, as he stood in the shadows.

"**BISHOP!" **Master Splinter angrily bellowed

"Well...well. The rat is awake. Shall I begin, agent bishop?" stockman asked, walking from the shadows behind the federal agent also snickering evilly.

Master splinter grunted and clenched his teeth as he tried again to break free. The black suited man walked to the rat's side and snickered.

"Try as you might, Master splinter. You can not break free from your binds." Bishop evilly humed, mocking the rat's strength and modesty

Both the old rat and the federal agent looked to their right when they heard soft murmuring groans. He glared his sons helplessly, unable to break free and help his children. Bishop evilly smiled, staring the red clad terrapin that awoke as he groaned, wondering what happened.

"Grr...Where are w-**BISHOP!**" raph groaned and grunted when he saw the black suited man standing beside master splinter.

"Hee Ha. Finally awake, Raphael." Bishop said, evilly chuckled

"Get away from him, you...you...**CREEP**!" raph bellowed as he tried to break free from his restraints.

**THUD! **

Raph spat some blood to the floor as he received a punch from bishop. "You are in no position to order me anything, reptile." Bishop hissed, quickly shaking his hand after throwing it in Raph's beak.

"Grrr...Cretin." Raph lowly bellowed, narrowing his eyes and continued to break out of his restrains; only to be bruising his limbs.

Wasn't long until Leonardo, Donatello and Mikey woke also tried to break free from their restraints when they realised where they were. Suddenly sounds of the laboratory doors were been blown away and off their hinders.

"What is that? Go find out what that is, sergeant!" bishop ordered, pointing the finger directing the soldier where to go.

"Yes sir." Sergeant answered as he saluted and ran to the door.

The door blew open and a large of black smog filled the lab, giving both the red haired human and the brunette hair lizard a shadowy camouflage as they flogged the soldiers; knocking them on conscious or instantly killing them.

The rat and terrapins looked glared and wondered who were hiding under the smog giving the fed goons a beating. Raph was incredibly surprised when he saw his lover leaping up above and kicked one fed soldier to the ground.

"Whoa...The Calvary is here. You go girl." Mikey shouted excitedly

Bishop wacked mikey in the face and making him bleed. Mikey spat the excess blood and tried to break free.

"Hey April, throw me a sai. Will ya?" Mona requested yelling out as she finally got to raph's side and tried to unbuckle his restraints but wouldn't budge.

"April?" Raph murmured curious and worried

"Here Mona." April shouted and threw the sai after she kicked and punched a couple fed goons away so she could have some space. Mona caught the sai and cut the binds off raph's wrists and legs without cutting him.

"Thanks babe." raph told her, happily

"Ah, Raphael. There is a time and a place for that but right now why don't you help us out of these Binds, if you don't mind!" Mikey hissed, wanting to get his revenge for being trapped lab animal.

"Oh...sorry." Raph answered, taking the sai from Mona and freed his family while bishop fled like the coward he is.

April threw the duffle bag with her friends weapons laid inside and retrieved their weapons. "Christmas time guys." Mona joked as Raph retrieved his other sai. "Thankyou Mrs Claus." Raph said; in a low roary pleasingly tone.

"Aaagh. Ow!" April whinced as she was wacked to the ground when she was distracted for a second. Turning around to see a fed agent standing over, pointing his gun directing at her head.

"April!" both Leo and Don yelled

"Freeze reptiles or the red head gets it." The fed soldier ordered, pointing the gun at April and ready to pull the trigger.

Mona leaped and kicked the soldier from above to aid April before she was shot in her forehead. Raph and his family followed after freeing them. Knocking the federal soldiers on conscious or into comas when Raph saw Mona running after bishop out the lab.

"Mona!" Raph shouted, calling her name but she ignored him and continued running after the federal agent in hope to find her family. Splinter heard his red clad terrapin son shouted out.

"Raphael, wait up for us." Mikey called out as he slammed his nunchucks into the soldier's head instantly killing him.

Raph ran after his brunette haired lover through the corridors but wasn't fast enough. Mona ran ahead to quick for raph to keep up. As the adreline ran through her veins and thinking blindly but only wanting blood.

With a black suited figure running ahead of her but not far away to reach. The lizard woman leaped and kicked the man in the back, making him fall onto his front and landing on top of his back. Standing upon him, grabbing the sharp knife from her belt and ready to drive it into the head without hesitation and thought, even remorse.

Holding the knife up, trembling with no hesitation and with no remorse as she drove it into the man's head. Believing to have killed the man that kidnapped her mother and sister with no remorse that her dear mother is terribly ill. Standing over the body then continued on her way to find her family when raph stopped and witnessed Mona's kill.

"No." Raph murmured in disbelief as he unsure to run or walk to the body. When the red clad terrapin finally approached the body; he stood over the body and reached out to turn over. Luckily his fear disappeared when he saw the face of the victim.

The victim was not bishop; it was one of his possie. Posing to be bishop and avoid been murdered by the hand of angry mutant lizard. Raph sighed with relief and continued to chase after Mona while his family followed.

"**MONA! WHERE ARE YOU?"** raph shouted, standing in the corridor trying his find way through the fed maze. Then he heard grunting and kicking sounds echoing.

Raph followed the echoes and found Mona trying to kick the metal doors down with two fed thugs laying on the floor behind her. Mona blindly attacked raph, not realising it was him behind.

"Whoa babe, it's me." Raph pleaded, rubbing his head

"Heh, Raph don't do that." Mona angrily told him, helping him up from the floor

"Allow me hon." Raph suggested, grabbing his Sais and drove them into the door sides.

The door wouldn't budge as raph continued to try and grunted in annoyance and frustration when the door wouldn't open. Then Mona jingled the keys to the door when finding them from the belt of the soldier laying on the floor on conscious. Raph looked at the keys and smiled as he softly shook his head and lightly chuckled then stepped aside, allowing Mona to open the door.

Isabelle, Mina sat together in the back of the room when the light shown upon them as the door opened with a shadowy figure stood before them. With Jane hiding behind the door with a chair, ready to thrown down whoever walked inside; unaware that someone would be Mona.

"Mom...Izzy?" Mona called out softly

"Mona?" both women answered, whispery

Mona walked inside the door unaware she was going to be hit from behind by the up noxious nurse, willing to try her best to protect her patient and daughter.

"Jane, Stop!" Mina demanded, raspy shouting out

Mona jumped to the side slightly and ready herself to kick Jane in the gut. Jane stopped, still held the chair in the air above her, ready to swing down over Mona as she stood out of the shadows from behind the prison door.

"Whoa?" Jane said in amusedly

Mona reached out and took the chair from Jane's hands, giving her a small smile. Jane nodded and allowed Mona to walk to her mother and sister. Standing before her mother and knelt down, leaning her hand upon mina's lap. Mina glared the lizard woman half-heartedly fear until she gazed into Mona's eyes then she realised this mutant lizard is her lost daughter. Mina smiled and grasped Mona's hand then softly whispered.

"Is that really you, Mona?" Mina asked, unsure but wanting to believe with her heart. Trembling as she reached for Mona's reptilian face

"Yeah mom. It is me." Mona said, holding her hand assuringly with happy tears running down over cheek

"I hate to interrupt this family reunion but we gotta go." Raph assuringly encouraged

"Oh, right. Come on mom." Mona answered, aiding her mother while Jane aided Isabelle and raph stood at the door, quickly looking around before leaving the room in case any goons may lurk about.

Mona held her mother's arm over her shoulder and tried to walk then raph offered to carry her so they may get out of the government base safe and sound. She glared the terrapin with wary and shock that her daughter has friends similar to her. Mona assured her mother whispery. "Mom, it is ok."

Mina nodded and accepted the offer and allowed the red clad terrapin to carry her. Mona aided Jane and Isabelle through the corridors until regrouping with the others. Somewhere in the corridors where the others were trying to find Raph and Mona as they also either knocked out or killed the fed soldiers along the way.

Splinter sniffed the air for his son's scent and couldn't find as he was alittle far for his senses so he tried to locate his son another way though sensing with his heart. Splinter closed his eyes and concentrated with the beats of his heart until he felt raph's presence. Splinter smiled and pointed to the direction where raph were running through.

"This way." Splinter gently stated

Leo and Mikey ran down the corridor until they saw raph running up with Mona aiding two other women trying to run also. Suddenly echoes of soldiers running down back in the corridor where the prison cell was heard.

"Hurry, we have to leave immediately." Leo said, pointing toward to the desired exit.

"Whoa this is?" Mikey asked in cooing and mushy manner

"**MIKEY**!" Mona hissed annoyingly, glaring the orange clad terrapin that he should be more worried about getting out first then request introduction later not the other way round.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mikey apologised, impertinently smiled

"I don't want to say ungrateful or anything but can someone help get through here faster as I can not see where I am going." Isabelle said, stating her condition

Mikey saw this as an opportunity for a chance to get close with Mona's sister. Speeding to Isabelle's side and scooping her up in his arms with a big smile on his face. Unaware that Isabelle is unable to see him smiling; so she reached for his terrapin face and gently touched his beak to feel his smile.

Confused as he felt Isabelle moved her hand around mikey's face then he lightly shrugged and held the mousy blonde woman closer. Mona quickly stood beside mikey as she handed Isabelle's walking stick.

"Here sis, you will be needing this." mona said, placing the walking stick in her sister's hand

"Thanks sis." Isabelle replied, giving a warm smile

"Come on, we better go now." Raph assuringly urged

Leo and Splinter were in front of the group leading their family and friends out of the underground base. Mona grabbed Jane's hand and led her out as they all ran out and tried to find an exit of the federal compound.

Running through the government maze and tried to stay calm as one was growing weak. Fastening their passé then reached the corridor that also gave way to three other directions. Concentrating with their thought and feeling to find the right corridor to escape.

Suddenly master splinter sniffed the air and noticed the familiar scent that only could be smelt where near water. He took the lead and began running towards the exit of the corridor along with his family and friends followed behind him. As they came closer to the end of the federal tunnel a light shown brightly but red and alarmed rang; alerting the troops.

Soldiers standing all around and pointed their guns at the runaway mutants and human prisoners trying to escape. Splinter stopped holding his arms up in mid air, gesturing the others to stop and ready themselves to dodge bullets that will be shot.

Leaping for cover; hiding behind the barrier cades. Leo, splinter, Mona, April and Donatello did what they could to protect mikey and raph as they carried Mina and Isabelle along with Jane running after them, escaping to safety.

Knocking every soldier to the ground as they made their escape to safety. Not realising that bishop was standing behind in the shadows in the back of the facility, watching them escaping with the prisoners. Smirking evilly as his plot ran as expected.

Fiddling between his fingers; a vile of blood. Marked with the number ID and underneath the name of the host. "1298 aka Mina Smith."

Walking out from his hiding place and listened to the groaning sound of his soldiers; rubbing their heads, broken limbs as they tried to stand up from the ground.

"Grr...Sir, should we go after them?" a soldier grumbling asked

"That is not necessary, allow them to leave and get yourselves to the infirmary immediately. There is alot of work to be done." Bishop told the soldier.

"Yes sir." Soldier answered and walked away, holding his throbbing limb

Smirking evilly and evilly chuckled as he turned around, walking to the laboratory.

* * *

To be continued in chapter eleven...

This took me ages to write as I was trying my best to create a fiction that you will enjoy and I hope you will. Well anyway...

What does bishop have in mind with the vile of DNA?

Now mona's poor sickly mother have came to terms with her appearance and met the family; will she try to rebuild the relationship between herself and her elder daughter before her time is up?

How will mona cope when the day came as her mother passes away.

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	12. acceptance finally

**Chapter eleven-Re-Introduction & Acceptance finally!**

Escaping to safety from the clutches of the evil insane and homicidal federal agent; in hope they will not see him again but only if they knew his true purpose that remains hidden. More concerned with the safety first then explanations about how her dear daughter became what she is.

Carried to the vehicles as fast as possible that waited outside of the secret federal base up above. The fearless blue clad terrapin quickly looked behind himself when stopped for a second and threw a few bomb shurikens to ensure their escape then continued running behind the others.

April ran to her van and started the engine, ready to drive. Mikey carried Isabelle to April's van and hopped inside with Jane following behind him. While the others hopped into the battle shell as Leo took the steering wheel and drove up behind April without hesitation.

Don did what he did best when an innocent is either injured or may be just in shock. Quickly examining the sickly woman and then his family to make sure no one was hurt in any way.

"Ok Mrs Smith, I am quickly examining you to make sure you do not have any broken bones or cuts. With your permission of course." Don kindly explained as he waited for a response from the frightened and confused woman.

Mina breathed in softly then nodded without saying a word, allowing the purple clad terrapin to examine for any wounds that may need attention. Don was swift and gentle as he searched for any open wounds, even broken bones but found nothing except needle scarring, embedded in her right mid-forearm.

Mona scudded closer to her mother and quickly grasped and gently kissed her hand. Mina turned and glance upon her mutated daughter. Holding onto mona's hand with no intention of letting go, as she gazed into those beautiful eyes that she had missed so much and for so long. Realizing that her prayers have finally been answered but the question is where to go from there.

"Are you ok mom?" Mona asked, giving a small smile

"I ok, sweetie. As long you are now that everything is going to be better now you are back." mina answered, letting go of Mona's hand and gently grasped her face as she brushed her thumb across Mona's cheek and smiled.

Mona held her mother's hand upon her face; while two tears ran down her cheeks. One tear falling down to her chin and the other tear fell down underneath mina's hand.

"I missed you so much, mom." Mona whispered

"And I, you." Mina whispery replied

Raph sat nearby in the passenger seat and watched his lover re-connect with her family after been absent for so long. Finally happy for his beloved beauty but wondered will it last before something else rips them apart all over again.

Raph swore to never allow anything come between Mona and her family. If they ever dare to try; they will have hell to pay.

"So where this boyfriend of yours, hmm?" mina asked, grinning

"Here I am, Ma'am." raph murmured when he overheard mina stated her curious question.

Mona turned to gaze her terrapin lover and smiled as she was speechless. But very proud to proper introduce him to her mother. "Mom, this is the love of my life. Raphael Hamato."

"I am exceptionally proud to meet you Mr Raphael Hamato." Mina stated, holding her hand out waiting.

Raph smiled and stood up from the passenger seat, walked to her side as he knelt down beside her then gently grasped mina's hand, accepting the welcoming handshake. "No, Mrs Smith-" raph stated as he was cut off when mina requested one thing.

"Raphael, please call me Mina." She requested

Raph smiled tenderly and knelt down. "The honor is mine, mina." Raph finished his statement as he recorrected himself.

Mona gazed raph with a lovingly smile, leaned over to his side and kissed his cheek. Mina smiled happily and opened her arms, requesting both her long lost daughter and newly son in-law to give her a family hug.

"Hey...What about me?" Isabelle cried

"C'mon girl, get on in here." Raph welcoming the younger sister

"So, where to?" Izzy asked

"Home." Mina answered softly

"But Mrs Smith...the apartment was trashed." Jane stated, reminding the sick woman

"It's alright. We can always go the cottage just outside phila." She answered

"You mean the cottage that we used to go to every summer when we were kids." Mona softly replied

"Well sure...Of course the cottage that we used to go. Where did you think I was talking about, you silly goose." Mina answered, giggling

Mona smiled and her eyes filled with tears as she hadn't heard her mother say for a long time since she disappeared.

"Are ya sure that ya want to do this?" raph asked, holding her hand assuringly

"Yes I am sure. It is much better than the dump we were in." mina replied proudly

Raph smiled and made mina alittle more comfortable before he returned the passager seat in the front.

"So, where to Raphael?" Leo asked

"Towards the north. North Hampton." Raph replied

"Northhampton it is." Leo said, obediently drove to the destination.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter twelve...

Mona and Raph have finally succeeded to accomplish what they set out to do. Mona has finally reunited with her family and gained another also Raph earned the acceptance of the mother in law.

How will mona cope when she learns her mother passed away?  
Will she be able to tell her mother before she passes on or does she already know?

*As mother's usually do. Giggle.*

And what of her sister? Will dear sweet Isabelle live with her sister and new family, where she always be safe and happy or find her own path and make her mark in the world?

Read and review...until next time...one more chapter then the last chapter...epilogue

Not sure if I'll continue this saga but if I do it will be as bishop tries to continue his assault upon those heroic terrapins with Isabelle returning as something alittle different, stronger and more like that none of the others would expect the sweet younger sister could be.

I'll let you know if I do continue it ok. Which it will be definitely be the last one.

Enjoy everyone. Tootles... :P


	13. a mother's love & one's self discovery

**A/N: Sorry for the ****late update.**** First I want to ****thank 'Wonderwomanbatmanfan and Narakunohime ****for reading and reviewing this fanfiction, it would not be possible without you...greatly appreciated. You are awesome...thankyou guys. This chapter is a sad one as it is now the last one then the ****epilogue****, also '****one chapter**** that will be a ****story trailer**** after the epilogue; ****'the title is Seeing through one's sight' and**** it will about her sister finding her start of her new life now something has ****miraculously**** has happened but something so ****special happens**** to be ****a curse in other words****...what is given comes with a price and this price is ****severely dangerous**** and Mona will learn the hard way especially when it is too late to stop it.' This story I will not be beginning until the new year and until I know where it will begin, when it is finished I will review it myself to make sure no spelling and grammar mistakes before I begin to post the official chapter so there will be abit of await which it probably won't be until in March sometime when I will post it up, if I finish it up earlier I will post on my profile what Duckie pray calls a**** 'story alert'**** or ****'fiction announcement'****. I do hope you read this ficcy next year but if not, it will be abandoned and placed in my back draft folders within my ****library of my head****. I'll only post if I have atleast 4 or 5 readers ****wishing**** to read from now on as I have a hard time with ****sceptical critics**** which is fine as your reviews give me a smile on my face when you give me a good hoping review...so if I don't receive ****5 curious reader reviews****atleast****, this story will not be ****posted****. I do apologise with ****severe condolences**** but I do hope you enjoyed reading everyone. You may need some tissues. **

**Chapter song I have chose is ****'Life house-Everything'**** as it is a very emotional song that says everything that most couldn't say in words...this song will begin to play when Mona and her mother connect before she takes her last breath and quietly passes on...anyway on with the story...Happy reading and enjoy everyone... ;) tootles *waving and walking away to return back to writing.* **

**Chapter****twelve-A mother's love pt 1 & one self's secretive discovery**

**Three months later...**

Mona made continuous trips back and forth to the bathroom as morning sickness kicks in, unaware she is even pregnant. Returning back to the bed where the chainsaw snoring terrapin slept but it didn't bother her as much the bathroom trips. Until she felt that couldn't sleep with a horrendous migraine, that continuously thumping inside her head.

Raising from the hammock and went to the purple clad terrapin's lab. Finding that he was working on some new invention or possibly the television again as mikey enjoys burning out the television's engine from continuing every video created by man.

Turning around and noticed that Mona was standing nearby, holding her abdomen and looked paler than she normally would look. "You ok Mona?" he asked giving her a concerned glance.

Shaking her head 'no', as she slowly sat down in the spare chair in the lab. Breathing slowly and knew the second that she would be running back to the bathroom again.

Donatello stood up and went to his medical cabinet and sought for a syringe and urine container. "Here." he stated, handing the container.

"What's this for?" Mona raspy asked

"Urine sample please, before you go do that...Stay still so I can take a quick blood sample too. This might hurt abit." Don requested and reassured as he inserted the syringe needle in the vein of her inner forearm. The brunette haired salamander didn't make single whimper sound or whinced once as the needle entered her skin.

Closing her eyes and tried to ignore the sight of her blood taken as she already felt woozy. "All done." Don said, walking away with the blood sample then started to analyse it while he waited for the urine sample.

"Now...you want my urine, right?" Mona asked, trying not to think about it.

Don inserted the blood sample into vile and allowed the blood testing machine to begin with procedure. Mona stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom without hurling again as the smell of Mikey's cooking was making her sick.

About five minutes later, Mona returned to the lab and gave the urine sample that the purple clad terrapin requested as he sat in his chair and gazed Mona with happy grin on his terrapin face.

"What cha grinning about—" Mona said, cutting herself as she felt woozy again.

"Mona...I think you better sit down." Don answered, reassuring the mother to be.

Mona sat down obediently as she couldn't handle the wooziness and the migraine, thumping her skull. "What is the verdict, Donnie?" she raspy asked without feeling sick again.

"Well...want the good or the bad news?" Don replied

"What is the bad news?" Mona asked

"That is the good news...no bad news." Don teased, playing around not giving straight answers.

"Donnie please...breathe...Just tell me what is wrong with me!" Mona hissed

"You're pregnant."

"I'm...breathe...I'm what?" Mona said, confused

"You're pregnant." He repeated

Mona was shocked and fainted. Don rushed to her side and took her immediately to the infirmary and applied the hydration drip in her hand...just in case. Mikey rushed in the infirmary with a mouthful of food as he curiously wondered. "What happened to Mona, Donnie?"

"She fainted." Don replied

Mikey gazed his brother confused then looked to Mona laying in the bed. "What made her faint?" Mikey asked

"Mona is pregnant." Don answered softly

"Woo-hoo...I get to be a uncle! Yay!...clear his throat...How far along?" Mikey curiously wondered, also excited as he couldn't wait to rub into Raphael's face and letting him know that he and Donatello were first to know...which he will never let down for awhile as his personal annoying trait like he normally enjoys doing.

"In between 9-10 weeks approximately and Mikey don't tease Raphael about this." Don answered, telling his baby brother not to torment raph about knowing who knew first.

"I promise...ninja scouts honor." Mikey gave his word as he crossed his fingers behind his shell.

"I mean it Mikey." Don warned

"Ok...ok...don't have a fit." Mikey complained while he barked back and stormed out of the infirmary. The purple clad terrapin smirked and shook his head, thinking to himself. 'Oh mikey...you are one pain in the shell.'

**Meanwhile back Raph's bedroom**

Raph reached over his shell, reaching for his brunette beauty only to find a empty bed side. Throwing away the sheets and sat up, rubbing his eyes then stood up and stretched. Grabbing his bandana before leaving the room and assumed that Mona might be in the kitchen. Slowly went to the kitchen but it was empty, scratching his head and wondered where she could be since the lair is not exactly that big or many hiding places for her to hide within as he would find her within seconds.

The blue clad terrapin also woke but instead going to the kitchen, he was on his way to the dojo as he walked past the red clad terrapin. "Hey Leo." raph called

Leo didn't verbally answer as he faced the red clad terrapin and folded his arms, waiting to hear what he may want. "Have ya seen Mona?" raph asked, worried

Yawn..."No I haven't, did you look in the kitchen?" Leo replied

"Yes, she aint there."

"What about in the lab? Maybe she might be with Don." Leo said, suggesting the possible whereabouts.

"Thanks bro." Raph said, taking off to the lab and hoped to find Mona.

Leo smiled and continued on to the dojo. The red clad terrapin ran to the lab with a huge grin as he couldn't wait to drape his arms around Mona and just dragged her back to the bedroom and have some morning love making, when he got to the lab. His happy grin immediately turned into a wryly frown.

His blood began to blood with frustration as he couldn't think of where else she may be when he noticed his baby brother walked out of the infirmary as if he was keeping a secret. Raph bolted fast he could to approach his orange clad brother when he too noticed him, running towards him like hot-headed behemoth in a stampede with no intention of stopping or even thinking to stop. Shuddering with wryly fear and he too, bolted...running away from his red clad brother just to avoid any means of so-called punishment if he didn't receive no right answer. Raph frowned confused as why his baby brother ran away with wryly fear of him; normally when he tells Mikey that had did something that he shouldn't but this time, it was something extremely important...Mona's where-about.

"Mikey! Wait bro!" Raph called

"Why? Wait for what? A knuckle sandwich? Or wet willy?" Mikey wryly exclaimed, continued to run away.

Raph stopped and shook his head then turned the other way, mikey also stopped and watched his brother walk in the direction. Wiping away the excess sweat from his brow and looked to his chilly sandwich that was falling out, everywhere and all over his hand. "Oh man." He whined and went to make another sandwich then sat at the table to eat his snack in peace.

Raph sighed with breathless wryly wondered when he heard the sound of a printer printing something. Walked in the infirmary and when he did, immediately shockingly exclaimed. "Donnie...What the hell happen to Mona?"

"Raph, calm down bro." The purple clad terrapin gently reassured

"Don't tell me to calm down, Donnie...now what happened to Mona!" he hissed, warily with fear and worry.

Don softly gulped and sighed. "Raph...sit down."

"I'll stand." He huskily answered, folding his arms...waiting.

"Mona is fine and there is no trauma." Don explained, taking his time to get to the reason and proper scientific point.

"A'right...if there no trauma...why is she laying on that bed, Donnie. Something else wrong with her, isn't there?" he demanded.

"I think you should hear it from her...I don't think that she would be pleased that I told you before she did." Don continued

"What do you mean Donnie?" he asked then immediate assumption presented upon his terrapin face. "Is she...she..." he stammered, closing his eyes and tried to hold back tears.

"Raph...she is fine...Mona is not ill in any kind of way." Don reassured, feeling guilty not telling the answer straight up when asked.

"What is it, then don!" raph annoyingly and slowly lost his patience as he demanded for a answer.

Don sighed and breathed in slowly then answered his brother's question. "She's pregnant."

Raph gawked in shock and surprise but never thought it would have so soon. A huge smile grew, reached for Don's cheeks and kissed his bald olive head then unhesitatingly went to Mona's side and waited.

"You're welcome." Don humed, shocked himself that his brother kissed his head without hesitation or abruptly second thought. Mona softly stirred and stretched her arms as she opened her eyes and saw her red clad terrapin lover sitting beside her, and held her hand within his terrapin grasp.

"Hey handsome." She whispered

"Hey yarself, beautiful." He whispery replied, leaning down and kissed her forehead.

"What is that for?" Mona wondered

"For making me the happiest turtle alive." He told Mona with a warm happy smile.

Frowning confused then released when she remembered. Not saying a word, she grasped his hand closest for her to reach and placed upon her slight abdomen. "I love you."

"I love ya too, mummy dearest."

"What did you say?" she asked softly

Raph smiled, leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips then softly breathed. "Thankyou Mona...you have made me so happy now I will be a father."

Then Mona understood why he called her 'mummy dearest'. Gazing into his earthy caramel brown eyes that presented a happy but very proud glance; reaching for his face and cupped his terrapin cheek as she softly said. "I love you, daddy dearest."

Raph smiled and giggled when Mona repeated her love for him but didn't mind as she re-phrase it with 'daddy dearest' this time. Kissing her once more then draped his arms around her upper body and gently embraced his now pregnant lover...the only thing to do now...is what every man or in this situation; turtle dreads to face as it may go sour down the track...marriage.

Should he ask her to marry him? Or just continue as they are since they will always love each other and be married in their hearts...no matter what. "What are you thinking about, raphie?" Mona asked tenderly

"Um...all kinds of stuff." Raph answered softly

"Like what...stuff?" she wondered, waiting patiently

"Well...now wonder what the future will have for us...and...And..." Sighed and exhaled.

"And...What my darling?" she answered, waiting to what her lover was thinking about.

"I...I..." the red clad terrapin stammered and grunted as he was afraid to ask the question, fearing the answer maybe 'no'.

"Are you A'right?" she softly reprimanded

"I'm ok...I want to ask you somethin' but don't know where to begin." He answered

"Raphie baby...whatever it is just say it." She reassured him, lovingly

Leaning in, making their foreheads meet and softly touch as he gathered his courage and swallowed his pride then breathlessly asked. "Will you marry me, Mona?"

Mona gazed Raph with a surprise glance then warmly smiled as she gently grasped his face, giving him a tender loving kiss and breathed her answer with happily pride. "Yes...I will Raphael Hamato...I will marry you."

Raph stared Mona with the happiness that filled inside him, he could no longer keep to himself as he hugged her then ran out of the infirmary and shouted out in the lair for all to hear his joy. **"SHE SAID YES...SHE SAID YES!" **

Poor mikey jumped out of his shell and almost choked on his drink when he heard his brother's joyous shouting. Cough...cough..."Who...cough...clearing his throat...said yes." He raspy asked.

Leo ran into the lair with his katana's drawn, ready to fight against whoever may be in their home, assuming to be under attack and to find his red clad terrapin shouting incoherently like a rumbling crazy terrapin that had too much red cordial. Sheathing his weapons back in their protectors upon his shell and asked what all the excitement was about. "Ok Raph...I'll bite...what is all the shouting about?" folding his arms, waiting.

Both the old rat and Don also waited for an answer as they too, freaked out from the shouting. "My son...there was need for shouting." Splinter assured him.

"Right...sorry master splinter." Raph apologised and immediately bowed.

Don stood beside the old grey rat with his arms folded then said. "A'right Raph what was the excitement anyway?"

"I asked Mona to marry me."

They all stood surprised but very much happy for the red clad terrapin and express their own joyous happiness for him as they congratulated him. "Wow! Raphael you big softie." Mikey stated

Raph glanced his baby brother, giving him 'enough of that' glance. Mikey immediately assumed that he will get a beating for stating his opinion. About to run when raph walked toward him and stood before him. "Are you gonna hurt me, now?" mikey asked fearing the red clad terrapin's torture.

"Oh I sure am." He chuckled

Closing his eyes and pleaded with hands up, covering his face. Raph draped one arm around the orange clad shoulders, holding him tight and held the other hand behind his shell...waiting for the unexpected moment to strike. He opened his eyes, looked around and was in a confused shock as he thought that he was going to be a goner. "O-ok? Um...raph, I'm confused." Mikey stated.

"What Mikey? Can I give my baby bro a hug?" he told the wary terrapin but hid a smirk under the warming smile.

He relaxed, leaving an open opportunity for the playful attack as he sighed and said. "Oh man...hee hee...I so thought that I was going to be a goner."

Don scratched his head, confused as he wondered where this side of Raph came from and waiting. Both the red and orange clad brothers laughed when raph smirked slyly and held his brother tighter so he couldn't run. "Ok raph...you can let go now." mikey told him.

"Yeah in a minute, mikey but first I want to give you something."

"Yeah! What is it?"

Slyly smirked and lowly evilly but playfully chuckled. Glaring his brother and slowly took his hand out from his shell, mikey looked down and saw raph's hand was closed in a fist. Trying to run but had no escape, struggling with all his might when he received noogie on his bald head. "Ow...ow raph, A'right...cut it out." Mikey pleaded

The rest of the clan just stood by and laughed as Mona walked out of the infirmary and Don saw her then his medical expertise kicked in. "Mona, you should be resting."

"Oh Don...stop fussing. Me and the bay will be fine." Mona softly told the purple clad terrapin. Joining in the laugh and watched her lover, Raphael torture mikey, when the shell cell rang unexpectedly.

"Hello." Don answered

"May I speak to Mona please." a soft voice requested

"Who is this?" Don asked, demandingly

"Isabelle Smyth."

"Izzy! I apologise."

Before the purple clad terrapin got the chance to say anything, Mona unmeaning snatch the phone and answered. "Izzy?"

"Mona...will you be able to come...Mum wants to see you." Isabelle softly pleaded

"Yes of course...we'll be there immediately." Mona answered, scarcely

Both raph and mikey stopped and part away, raph unhesitatingly went to Mona's side and waited to speak. Mona hanged the phone and silently stared the phone, unsure how to request for aid.

Raph gently grasped her shoulders, assuringly. She gazed him, silently for a second then breathed softly. "It's my mother...I think it is time...she needs me."

Splinter reassuringly grasped her shoulder, she turned and gazed the old rat but tried her best not to allow one tear fall down her cheek, showing weakness or heartache of what may happen when she finally arrives the cottage.

"Mona...it is ok to cry...be strong...go see your mother." He softly said and warmly smiled.

Mona returned the warm smile and hugged the rat. "C'mon...we better get movin'." Raph gently said.

"We better go properly rugged up...it is snowing up at the cottage." Mona insisted

Raph nodded and gazed his purple clad brother, just about request when he already took the words out of his mouth. "Don't worry, raph...already on it. Go get ready in the van." Don reassured softly.

He smiled and nodded then draped his arm around Mona's shoulder and walked to the garage, waiting in the van. Leo asked his sensei if he wished to join them and see Mina for the last time but the old rat respectfully declined. Leo smiled and bowed as he returned the bow. Mikey ran as fast he could to the kitchen and grabbed what food to eat for the ride, just in case.

Don was the last to finally join the others when he was stopped by splinter for quick fatherly concerned second. "Donatello." he called

"Yes master splinter." He answered, bowing and tried to hold on to the human harkers clothing.

"Give my condolences and severe apologies." Splinter requested.

Don nodded and bowed before joining the others that waited in the van. Leo was in the driver's side and waited for Don to jump in, handing the harkers clothing to everyone before driving out of the lair and drove the long journey to North Hampton.

**Up in North Hampton...in the family cottage**

Isabelle stood close helplessly as she didn't know what to do while the nurse did what she could to make her mother comfortable. As they waited for Mona to arrive which it may be awhile until she does finally arrive. Hanging the phone and grasped her mother's hand when she felt her motherly touch upon her face, reassuringly.

Inhaled softly..."Is Mona coming?" Mina raspy asked, hoping

Sniffle...sighed softly and nodded. "She is on her way now."

"Isabelle."

"Yes mom."

"You must be strong now...you need your sister as much she needs you...please promise me that you will go stay with her." Mina requested

"I...promise." lowering her head and gave a false vow.

"Good girl." she whispered, closing her eyes and fell in a slight slumber, trying to hang on as long as possible to see her other daughter before peacefully passing on.

Jane walked up behind Isabelle, reassuringly grasped her shoulder and reassuringly said, giving her severe apologies. "I'm so sorry, Isabelle...there is nothing more that I can be done...It is time...I'm sorry."

Isabelle reached up, grasped Jane's hand and replied. "I know...I know." She placed her mother's hand down beside her body as she slept, soundly then stood up slowly, reached for her walking stick and wanted to be alone until her sister arrived.

"Izzy..."

She stopped in the middle of the bedroom, just by the doorway...silently waited, giving no reply. "Do you need some company?" Jane offered

Exhaled softly and whispery replied, respectfully declining the offer. "No, thankyou Jane...I wish to be alone for awhile...I'll be outside on the porch swing."

Standing where she stood, not saying another word and allowed the mousy blonde young woman to leave the room, unaware that she is carrying a deep dark secret. A secret that may endanger them if told.

Isabelle walked normally as if she could see straight through the black glasses that covered her eyes as if she was blind but now having her sight back was something; she longed for to return which was miraculous but why?

Why now? Why after 12 years of her life, relying on her fingers to see what people looked like, read everything in dot form and use a walking stick to guide her through when she travelled.

Walking out the door of the cottage, closed the door behind her then sat down on the porch swing and removed her glasses to see the outside world she had missed so. Looking around and watching all the animals walk about in the grassy forest, listening to the sounds of happy chirping birds near by and inhaled in the freshest scent of nature into her lungs.

Grateful for her returned sight but at what price? Is there something she knew about her newly regained and healed eyes as she is afraid to look in the mirror and see herself for the first time since she was a child...curiously wondered what her eye color looked like even though she knew as always told that her eyes were the rarest color that most believe to be the color of sacred gods...Jade green.

Wanting to see for herself but didn't have the courage...yet. Also deeply desire to share her joy but couldn't so she didn't. Keeping her discovery a secret will be a price, she must face alone now her own path to know why her sight was regained...is her destiny to learn, and know why and maybe what the reason could be.

'I have my eyes back...I know who you are...And I will come for you...Bishop! Your time is coming to end and I will stop you...myself.' Isabelle narrating thought out loud.

"_Beware Bishop...I am coming for you." _She whispery warned in the wind as it blew past her, unaware that Jane was standing by the window where she could Isabelle, clear as day and also discovered her reason why she wished to have no company.

'Oh Izzy...why won't tell me and allow me in...I could help you.' Jane wonderingly thought, wanting to confront the young girl but then decided to allow her enjoy the gift she longed for so long. Walking away, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and turned the tap, filled the glass and added some ice in the water before drinking when she sat down at the dining table.

Silently wondered how Isabelle is able to see but at the moment, it was not important. Mona was needed to see Mina as the moment will arrive for the angel of death come and take her mother. She prays Mona will make it in time and farewell her mother before she passes on.

**Upstairs in the bedroom...**

Mina lay comfortably and gazed out the opened window as the curtain floated while the gentle breeze blew inside. One single bird flew to the window sill and perched on the rim of the opening, holding a single flower bouquet in it's beak...flew to the bedside table and lower her head down as she dropped Mina's favourite wild-flower's entwined together that is only found in wild nature park forest's...Lilac and the blue bell.

Reaching for the flower gift and lifted them to her nose, inhaling their fragrances then faced to her right so she may thank the bird but she had gone. Holding the gift to her steady beating heart and closed her eyes then smiled as she silently and peacefully passed away.

...

**To be continued in epilogue**

Sniffle...wiping my own tears away...I know guys this was very emotion and I tried my best that Mina should tried to hang on longer but that would be cruel expecting a character to force on living and then pass away in the embrace of a loved one.

But that is life and what of Isabelle? She is able to see now...will she tell her discovery to her sister and friends or keep it as a secret and request something that she could use to protect herself now she wishes to find her own path to a destiny that may be waiting to be discovered?

Hmm...I wonder. You are in for a special treat there will a sequel to this one and will be the last but this book will be just about Isabelle before bring the terrapin heroes in the fiction. Unsure of the title yet and I will start writing it immediately as soon I know where it will begin but I will not be posing the official chapter until I receive atleast 4 or 5 reader reviews presenting interest for the next instalment, if not it will not be posted up. Sorry... don't chase after with pitchforks, machetes or torches please...if you kill me then you will not know the story and how it will begins especially I will not know either. I will post up the story trailer to the new fiction.

Read and review...until next time...tootles !


	14. epilogue

**A/N: I apologise for the late update ****as I have been busy with my other fictions, preparing for the new year and prepare my lil boy for kindergarten—so much to do in so little time. But I am willing to make the effort to try make up for lost times of writing and other responsibilities; I know this sounds alittle cocky and ignorant but I will say this and admit...i am cocky at times, but never ignorant—i have knack to forever push myself to do more than I should so I will rest later on when every single task I take on will be completed so I will not have a migraine later.**** Anyway on with the story or I will continue with my own life story—here is the epilogue then afterwards the title trailer...hope you will enjoy it—tootles. **

**Warning: May need more tissues and chapter song: Long road back-(Stallion of the Cimarron/Hans Zimmer)**

**Epilogue**

A mother's love pt 2, wedding bells, new arrival & Time for a new destiny

Mona and her terrapin family were driving fast as they could to arrive on time and say their farewell to one very important woman...Mina Smyth. Raph held his pregnant betrothed within his terrapin strong embrace as she soundly slept, lying against his steady breathing plastron chest when she felt and sensed something as if the presence were sitting right beside her.

**...Dreamscape... **

Mona stood in the middle of flower field with birds, happily chirping. Walking alone and turning around as she gazed the scenery around her in amazement but she stopped and stood still. Mona saw a figure unseen, standing behind the shadows of the trees and then heard the voice so familiar to her that only she would recognise with her heart.

"_Mona..."_ Mina whispered

"M-mom?" Mona stammered

"Yes my darling...it is me...mom." Mina replied, giving a warm smile and walked towards the confused salamander young woman.

Mona began to cry and draped her arms around her mother, unaware that she is communicating through a realm that usually where the chosen see the angelic messengers. Suddenly she felt her mother's hand sitting upon her abdomen, gently caressing it. "Congratulations Mona...She will be beautiful just like her mother...name her after your grandmother; **Vilana Briar-Rose..."** Mina requested and suggested with hopeful inquest.

Mona gawked her mother, shocked as she intended to name her daughter after whom she once called **'Grandma Rose'** but she also thought if the baby was a boy to name after both Raphael and his grand-sensei **'Master Yoshi Hamato'**but now learning that she may be carrying a girl as her mother believes. The question was...how could she know? Unless, she has passed _on_.

"Mom...where are we? And how did we get here?" Mona wondered, looking around and wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

Mina smiled with tears of her own, began to fall as she reached for her daughter's face and gently cupped her right cheek and brushed her thumb across, caressing with her motherly loving touch. "It is time, _sweetie_...I love you, my beautiful girl...I'm so very _proud of you._" Mina kissed her forehead and gently pushed Mona, making her float back to reality as her mother whispery one last message. _"I shall always be with you. Goodbye Mona-Lisa."_

As Mona floated back to her body, unaware that she had astral travelled to the other side where only deceased humanly spirits go to, when they peacefully pass away. Mina waved with a lovingly smile as she watched her elder daughter floated away and faded. She snapped her eyes open and cried out abruptly and confused. **"MOM! DON'T GO!"**

The red clad terrapin, gawked Mona with confused and shock glance. "Err...Mona are ya ok?" he concerningly asked, frowning.

Mona didn't answer and just draped her arms around her lover, covered her face into his chest and silently sobbed. Raph held his pregnant betrothed in his arms, silently comforted her and realized something must have happen but still couldn't figure it out...yet!

Mikey scratched his head, confused and said. "She ok?"

Raph gazed his brother in silence, frowning and continued to comfort Mona.

Both Leo and Don gazed upon the betrothed lovers; embracing eachother also wondered the same question. Assuming that Mona must be just alittle emotional as she is pregnant and assumed she must be slightly suffering from the stages of pregnancy depression that suddenly kicked in. Gazed eachother in silence then faced the road as they continued the journey to the Smyth family cottage.

**...About ten or twenty minutes later...**

They finally arrived to the cottage as they drove up the grassy and dusty dirt road, Mona's heart beated faster and slower at the same time, hoping her dream was not real as the dreading feeling waved over her once more.

Isabelle noticed the vehicle approaching and immediately placed her glasses back on over her eyes before her secret is discovered and how will she explain that she doesn't know herself the answer.

Then suddenly...Isabelle felt a soft loving motherly touch, gently caressed her cheek and also felt a soft loving tender kiss upon her forehead then heard a familiar voice saying in a soft whisper. _"I love you Isabelle...be strong...I shall always be with you, my darling...always." _

Touching her cheek where the loving caressing presence touch her face as two single warm tears fell when she closed her eyes. Disbelieving that her mother had passed away, before Mona arrived and before they had the chance to say goodbye.

Not wanting to face the heartbreaking truth as both Isabelle and Mona are not ready to farewell their mother but when the time comes...one is born, live their lives as expected and one day must die to make way for the new.

"Isabelle." Jane softly called, standing on the stair case of the cottage's porch veranda.

"Yes, Jane...I'm coming." Isabelle answered, standing up then walked towards Jane with the guide of her walking stick.

"Take my hand, Izzy." Jane suggested, offering her guidance.

Isabelle accepted the guidance of the nurse and walked down the stairs, and welcomed the expected visitors. Leo and Don were the first to hop out as Mikey jumped immediately when the door was opened. Raph slowly followed behind his baby brother but stood close, waiting and offered his hand to his pregnant lover so she may get out of the vehicle safely.

Both Jane and Isabelle stood in silence and waited as Mona and her terrapin family walked to them, and greeted them. "Hello Isabelle." Mona said, softly

"Hey Mona...raph." Isabelle replied, reaching out for the lovers. Raph grasped her hand, guided her towards him and Mona so they may embrace eachother.

Mikey tried to walk towards them and desired to greet Isabelle, and then Leo stopped him. Mikey gawked at his brother in annoyance then grunted silently but obediently remained where he stood.

"Isabelle...Mona-Lisa...It is time...Your mother is waiting." Jane gently told the sisters.

The sisters pulled away from eachother's embrace, Mona reached for Isabelle's face, and gently caressing her check then tucked her excess hair behind her ear. Raph grasped Mona's hand and smiled warmly. Mona returned the warm smile and held her sister's hand, walking to the cottage while Jane followed behind them, along with the other terrapin visitors.

Mikey ran straight to Isabelle and grabbed her hand, Leo placed his hand over his face and shook his head; whispery said to himself with annoyance and embarrassment. 'Oh Mikey...err.'

Don smiled and silently giggled. Isabelle returned the welcoming hand grasped and faced the orange clad terrapin and warmly smiled then leaned towards him and softly kissed his terrapin cheek. Mikey was happy to receive a kiss from the sister of Mona, wanting to jump for joy around the cottage but quickly told himself to behave.

Both the Blue and purple clad terrapins remained outside of the cottage and enjoyed the fresh nature scent. Leo leaned against the staircase railings while Don sat on the porch swing, hoped and prayed that everything will be better not worse.

Jane, Mona, Raph, Mikey and Isabelle walked up the stairs to Mina's bedroom where she laid, waiting. Unaware that she already had passed on. Jane opened the door, grabbed the chair and placed it beside the bed, close enough for both the elder daughter and mother may bond.

Mikey guided Isabelle to the bed's end where Isabelle may sit down, in silence as she waited to farewell her mother. Mona sat down on the chair, reached for her mother's hand when she saw the flowers within her hand. Recognising the flowers were her favourite wildflowers then feared the worst but hoped she hadn't just yet.

"_Mom...I am here."_ Mona whispered softly

Silence and pause.

Raph feared the worst and immediately sensed that they were too late. "Mona...hon." he softly called.

Mona kissed her mother's hand; gently placing down upon her chest with the flowers then stood up with tears streaming down her cheeks and immediately draped her arms around her lover that immediately comforted her.

Jane quickly checked for her pulse among the side of her throat and confirmed that she has passed away, silently. Isabelle knew instantly when she sensed her sister's heart ache and realised also that her mother is gone; despite able to see but pretended to be blind. Tears streamed down her cheeks, stood up and tried to rush out the room when Mikey grabbed her hand, reassuringly and comforting.

"Let me go...let me...sobs...let me go!" Isabelle demanded and cried

"No Izzy...I'm not letting you go." Mikey reassured, trying to comfort the devastated young woman. The mousy blonde haired maiden fell into the orange clad terrapin's embrace in defeat as she is like her older sister, too proud to admit she is hurting.

Mona sobbed as Raph embraced her, comforting and reassuringly. Jane exhaled softly, pulling the sheet and covered Mina respectfully. Honouring the family values and left the room, allowing the Smyth daughters to grieve in peace with reassuring terrapins.

Walking down the stairs and straight outside to the veranda where the other two terrapins waited.

Leo sensed the dreading feeling and faced the nurse, standing beside him in silence. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grew close to the mother also but more as a friend then a nurse.

"Is...Everything a-alright?" Leo stammeredly asked

Jane faced the blue clad terrapin, shaking her head. Both terrapins closed their eyes and fearfully worried for Mona and Isabelle, wondering what will happen for the future now they are all alone. Or are they?

Mona is marrying Raphael and will have their first child together, what of Isabelle? What does the future hold for her as it is coming faster than anyone could ever imagine.

The purple clad terrapin sighed and immediately offered to go find some wood and make a coffin for the recent deceased family member. "I'll go find some wood and prepare a coffin."

"Would you like some help?" Jane offered softly.

Don softly nodded and gave the nurse a small smile. Both the nurse and terrapin went to collect some wood and prepare the coffin for Mina while the grieving sisters, mourned until they gathered themselves and made the decision as their mother would wish them to do and honor her.

"So...Where to go from here?" Mikey wondered.

Mona inhaled, exhaled and wiped the tears from her eyes then said, as she gathered the sisterly leadership. "Mom would want us to immediately cremate her body and bury her ashes in the waterhole down in the woods."

Isabelle gazed her elder sister, confused as she couldn't recall their mother wish for such request. "I don't recall mom requesting that Mona."

"No you wouldn't, Izzy. Mom told me that she wished to be cremated and have her ashes thrown into the flowing river as it was her favourite picnic spot." Mona explained softly, recalling their mother's dying wish.

Confusedly frowned and softly sighed as she replied again. "Uh...ok. Maybe I was too young to either remember or must've heard her wrong when she requested it."

"You were only 9 years old and at the time when mom said that, you were asleep...that is why you wouldn't be able to recall the discussion." Mona assured her sister.

"Let's do it properly as mom wanted." Isabelle suggested

Mona nodded and half smiled as she felt her heart and soul shatter, now her mother is gone. Raph insisted to remain with his pregnant fiancé when she suggested him to see if he could gather some wooden planks from the side of the cottage that could be used and create the coffin for her mother.

"Ya ok?" Raph asked, concerned

"Yeah, I'm ok." Mona-lisa replied, softly

"Are ya sure?" Raph asked

"Yeah I'm sure...I'll be right here, ok." Mona replied, kissed his cheek.

Raph grasped her hair, ran his fingers through the strands and kissed her forehead then left the room without a reply. Mona went to the side of the bed and grabbed her mother's hand, held up against her face as more tears fell. Isabelle sat on the other side also did the same?

"_I'll be back..."_ Mikey said, reassuringly softly

Neither the sisters answered and softly sobbed and mourned. The orange clad terrapin stood in the doorway, glancing Mona and Isabelle. Thinking of what if was Master Splinter that had passed on, how would he cope?

Putting the heartbreaking thought aside then followed his older brother down stairs and outside where Leo stood on the front porch...alone.

"Leo? What ya doing out here by ya'self, bro?" Mikey asked

Leo continued to gaze across the perimeter, didn't reply his baby brother's question. Mikey shrugged his shoulders and went to get the wood planks. Jane and Don returned with what wood they could find when they discovered that raph and Mikey found proper planks to use.

"Where did ya guys find those?" Don asked, wondering as he felt little embarrassed that he suddenly had the lack of intelligence.

Jane also felt embarrassed as she too thought to search around the cottage first before going to the woods and gathered unusable material.

"Round the side..." Mona said "There were wooden planks to make the coffin and a cremating mantel." Raph explained.

"Cremate? Mantel? Why Mona wishes to burn her mother's body? What did Isabelle say?" Jane confusedly asked, since she doesn't recall Mina ever saying she wished to be cremated.

"Mona explained that...before she disappeared due to her appearance when she was...changed. That her old lady said that she wanted to be cremated if she ever passed." Raph replied, repeating what he was told.

Jane didn't argue with Raph's explanation and immediately accepted what she was told after been with the Smyth family for the past seven years that...if Mina said she wished something to be done as requested...Jane promised and vowed to honour her patient but also close friend's request.

"I know Mina better than anyone...well not better than her own daughters would, especially Mona. If she requested one last wish to be carried out and I vowed that it would be honoured." Jane said.

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's begin before it gets too late to do it." Don insisted.

Don grabbed his toolkit from the battle shell and made the coffin and cremating mantel. Raph retuned upstairs and told Mona and Isabelle that his brother is preparing the funeral preparations outside.

Mona and Isabelle nodded then went to the wardrobe where a white dress hung. Raph left the room and allowed Mona and Isabelle to re-dress Mina into her white funeral gown. While the purple clad prepared the coffin with the help of his older raphael, Mikey went out the fields nearby and picked the prettiest flowers, he saw to make into a bouquet.

**...A little while later...**

Both Raph and Don pantingly exhaled with relief, wiping away the sweat drops from their foreheads now that cremating coffin is finally prepared, waiting for Mina's body. "Finally...it is done."

"I'll go tell the girls." Jane said, walking inside the house. While Mona had her back to Isabelle as she stood by the window, lowering her glasses and gazed out the window and saw that the coffin is ready. Pushing them back over her eyes when the sounds of footsteps approached the room. "Girls?" Jane called

Mona looked up and looked to the door. Without a word and gazed the nurse, waiting. "Are you ready?"

Both nodded. Jane went to Isabelle's side and took her hand, then led her outside while Mona picked up her mother and carried her to the mantel. Slowly walked down the stairs when raph was waiting.

"Let me take her, hon. You should had came and got me." Raph reassured, taking the body.

"I know raph...but it is my job to bury her." Mona said, softly

"I know." Raph replied, kissed her cheek.

Raph walked out, carrying Mina's body to the mantel and Mona followed. Raph gently placed Mina's body within the coffin and stepped aside. Jane led Isabelle to the coffin with Mona standing beside her, holding her hand. Both kissed their mother's forehead, biding their farewell and prayed to see her again in the afterlife. When the orange clad terrapin returned, his family and friends were preparing to cremate Mina Smyth. Walking closer to the mantel, inhaled and softly sniffled. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he placed the flowers down over Mina's body. Don held a lit torch that waited to be used. Stepping down and Mona took the torch, then lit the mantel and backed away...allowing the fire to cremate her body with the flower bouquet placed over her hands.

Mona was over emotional even though she grieved and mourned silently, trying to be strong now she has a bigger responsibility...taking care of her sister. The red clad terrapin gently and reassuringly grasped her shoulders, gesturing his fiancé to lean on him for comfort.

Isabelle felt more alone than ever as she had no one to lean on or does she?

She felt a comforting, reassuring embrace. As she ran her fingers along arms that held her feminine frame, following to the face; feeling a cool moist cheek. Mikey had been crying too, he leaned towards Isabelle...making their foreheads meet, then softly and tenderly shared their first kiss.

"_I'm sorry." _Mikey whispered

"No, its fine..._hold me please." _Isabelle requested

Mikey warmly smiled and held Isabelle within his arms, comforting her. As they waited for the ashes, sharing a shoulder and comforted eachother, mourning. Mona went back in the cottage and grabbed the family cremation box then returned back to the mantel and collected the ashes.

"So...what now?" Mikey wondered

"Honour our mother's wish." Mona softly answered, wiping a tear from her eye.

They travelled to where the flowing river flowed, surrounded by wildflowers and tall trees with the sun showed through the branches that gave a sparkling glow. The orphaned sisters walked towards the river bank, stood as they grasped each end of the box lid and opened the box then poured the ashes into the flowing river and whispered their farewell to their mother.

"_Goodbye...mom..." sniffle "We love you...always and forever more...mom." _

Both sisters couldn't hold back their tears any longer and embraced eachother, sisterly reassured as they silently mourned for their beloved parent. Both Raphael and Michelangelo walked up to the girls and reassuringly draped their arms around the girl's shoulders and reassuringly embraced them within their loving, comforting terrapin arms. Both Mona and Isabelle without hesitation draped their arms around the terrapin's upper bodies and placed their heads upon their plastron chests and cried, muffled their mourning sobs.

The purple and blue clad terrapins also shed tears for the woman; they only just met and knew for a very short time but felt that they were family for all their lives. Master splinter wiped his tears and softly grasped the shoulders of his red and orange clad sons.

"_Come my sons...and daughters. Lets go home." _The old rat softly suggested, reassuringly

The two couples faced the old rat under mournful tears and nodded, agreeing. Returning back to the cottage and prepared to take what belongings in the vehicle then drove back to New York City.

As they all, stepped into the vehicle...Mona was still standing in the opening of the back passenger door and gazed the scenery behind her. "C'mon hon..._time to go."_ Raph whispery said, softly

Mona nodded and stepped in the vehicle's door opening when she felt a gentle loving breeze blew past her shoulders, quickly looked back but didn't see anything. Softly smiled then hopped in the vehicle and closed the door, then drove away.

As the vehicle drove down the grassy drive way, a ghostly shade appeared and watched. _"Goodbye my beloved daughters...I love you too...always and forever more." _Mina whispered then silently disappeared into the heavenly light.

**...The next day...**

"I guess, I will be on my way." Jane said as her nursing duties are now accomplished unless she will take the responsibilities of caring for Isabelle if she doesn't wish to stay with her sister.

"You are welcome to stay, Jane." Leo offered

"Really?" Jane gasped

The blue clad terrapin smiled and nodded.

Jane returned the soft and warm smile but respectfully declined. "No...Thankyou."

"Why not?"

"You are or will be getting married and have kids some day, right? And I dont wish to be in the way." Isabelle said, feeling as she was a burden.

"Well...we are getting married but I'm...already expecting."

"What! Oh my gosh...I guess I stay for alittle while besides...I want to know what you will have. So when will the lil gem be born?"

"August 31st."

"Oh..." Jane breathed

"What's the matter?" Mona wondered

"What's the matter?...august 31st happens to be grandma rose's birthday." Isabelle exclaimed.

Mona gasped surprised and realised that her sister was right and immediately remembered what Mina requested to call the baby. Did she know that her grandchild will be born on the specific date?

"Mona?...Mona?"

She gazed up, not replying. "You ok?" Jane asked

Mona nodded and whispery replied. _"I'm ok."_

Jane smiled softly, gave Mona and Isabelle a hug then whispered as she pulled away and slowly left the terrapins lair. _"Don't worry, I'll be back...Goodbye Mona...Izzy. I love you both."_

"Love you too, Jane...thankyou for everything." Isabelle answered, trying not to cry

"Thankyou Jane...goodbye." Mona said

Jane grabbed her bag and waved as she walked out of the lair and went to the surface, returned to Philadelphia.

**...Two months later at the farmhouse...**

The wedding has arrived with Mona's ever-growing abdomen was beginning to become difficult for Mona to bare as it was making her depressed and put on weight with the constant absurd midnight cravings. Wanting her mother to see her, marry her terrapin lover before their baby is born but knew in her heart that she is watching over them.

"Ready to walk down the aisle?" Isabelle asked

"I wish Mom could be here to see me get married." Mona sniffled

"Oh Mona...you still got me." Isabelle assured, giving her sister a warm smile.

Mona returned the warm smile even though Isabelle couldn't see, well continued to play the act that her sight is still the same.

Knock...knock

"Come in." Mona invited

Don opened the door and peek inside. His eyes widen with amazement as he gazed upon the bride to be. "Wow! Mona you look...beautiful." Don complimented

"Thanks Don." Mona answered, gratefully.

"Is everything ready?" Isabelle asked

"Sure is...just waiting for you two." Don answered

Isabelle held her arm up, waited for her sister to take honourably as she promised to give Mona away at the altar. Don stepped aside and held the door open for the bride to be and giver so they may walk out of the room with ease.

Don admiringly watched both Mona and Isabelle with pride as they walked out to the barn where the guest waited to see bride and Groom exchange their vows. Closed the door behind him and followed the girls out.

Standing outside the barn doors, Mona still held her sister's arm and waited to walk down the aisle but Don wished to quickly congratulate her before walking down. "Mona...Congrats and welcome to the family."

Mona smiled, cupped his cheek then leaned in giving the purple clad terrapin a soft tender kiss on his cheek. Don blushed and quickly cleared his throat. "Ah hem...better get you down to the altar."

"Don." Mona called

"Yes." He answered, facing the bride.

"When we reach the altar, could you take Isabelle to the nearest set please." Mona requested.

"Of course." Don softy replied, smiling.

Don opened the doors and quickly went to the front seat where he waited for Isabelle after she gave Mona away to Raphael when they arrive to the altar. The wedding music began to play, the guest stood and watched Mona walked down the aisle with her sister.

Raph stood waiting at the altar and was astounded to how beautiful his bride looked. Isabelle and Mona reached the altar, Mona gave a peek upon Isabelle's cheek and Isabelle kissed raph's cheek as 'welcome to the family' acceptance then handed Mona's hand to Raph so he could assist her to the altar step. As Mona stepped up to the altar, she saw from the corner of her eye and noticed her recently deceased mother's dear friend and nurse sat in the audience, witnessing the wedding.

Mona was so happy; she couldn't stop smiling as a single tear fell down her cheek. And mouthed one word...'Hi.'

Jane mouthed replied. 'Hi.'

Raph and Mona wrote their own vows to exchange.

"_Raphael Hamato, you are everything I hope for and more.  
Ever since I was little girl, I have dreamed of this day and under the watchful eye of my mother, gazing down upon us from Heaven._

_I give my heart, my soul and my love to you. I solemnly vow that I will honour thee, obey thee and love thee in sickness and in health til death do us part." _

The red clad terrapin smiled and couldn't stop the tear from falling down his cheek. Wiping away the tear and took out his written vows.

"_Mona-Lisa Smyth, as long I can remember...  
I have always wanted what it would be like to have someone as beautiful as ya.  
Ya'r my friend, my keeper of my heart and the love of my life._

_I would never know the world could have a precious flower  
until I knew ya. _

_I will honor thee, obey thee and love thee in sickness and in health til...death do us part."_

Slipping the rings upon eachother's finger and sealed the ceremony with passionate kiss as the guest cheered.

Leaving the altar, arm in arm. Happily in love while their guest threw colored rice, celebrating the union and as the newlyweds walked into the house where the reception was held, Jane stood in the back and waited to greet the newly wedded bride.

"Jane!" Mona cried happily

Jane smiled and waited until she was able to reach the bride. Waiting with open arms and hugged her, congratulating with joy. "Oh Mona...you look absolutely stunning and you're glowing. How's the baby?" Jane stated and happily wondered

"Baby and I are doing well; very well in fact...I didn't think you could make it." Mona feared

"Are you kidding...I wouldn't miss this for the world, besides you and your sister like daughters to me." Jane answered, smiling happily

Mona returned the smile and hugged Jane then whispered. _"It is perfect now." _

During the reception, each of their family members and friends, danced with Mona. Welcoming her in the family and then remained at the farmhouse to enjoy their two week honeymoon while everyone else left, went home. Isabelle went with the Jones until her returned to New York.

**...Some time later...**

Early hours of the morning...Mona woke up when she felt something wet underneath her. Raph just walked in with a tray, carrying breakfast. "What's wrong, Mona?" raph frowned, placing the tray down on the bedside table and sat down then felt the wet substances underneath his shell before Mona even answered his question.

"DONNIE!"

"Raphael...calm down..." Mona reassuringly pleaded.

"What...What!" Don answered, standing in the doorway, yawning and held his freshly brew hot coffee.

"Mona's water broke."

"Ok...ok...don't have a fit or you will have a heart attack if you don't calm down, raph." Don told his red clad brother.

"Calm down...calm down! Help me get her to the infirmary." raph demanded

"Can you walk, Mona?" Don asked

"I think...slightly groaned...so."

"Alright then...if you can walk, let's hurry and get you to the infirmary then." Don assured.

Raph grasped Mona's hand and helped Mona to her feet then slowly walked to the infirmary where the IV and emergency operating tools waited in case something went wrong. Raph hopped on the bed to support his pregnant wife to give birth.

"Alright Mona, are you ready?" Don said, ready to deliver the baby.

Mona nodded, inhaled and exhaled between the contractions then began pushing. Two hours later, Mona was finally crowning with the baby's head and beginning to feel she couldn't do it no more as she was getting tired and her body was reacting to the pain.

"Come on Mona...Just one big push should do it."

"I...pant...can't."

"Come on Mona just one big push and it is all over." Don reassured, waiting to deliver the baby.

Raph was trying the best he could to ignore the tightening grasp of Mona's grip, and the continuing throbbing in his hands as she almost broke them between contractions. Clenching her teeth and inhaled one big breathe then pushed with all of her might.

Mona exclaimed and screamed in pain as she pushed her daughter.

Breathing in and out, both parents remained on the bed exhausted. "Congratulations Mona...Raphael...It's a beautiful baby girl." don congratulated and handed the baby to the proud parents.

Mona cooed with a proud smile, cradled her daughter in her arms as she took in her first breathe and released a loud wail. Shushing the baby to calm as she proudly said her name. "Welcome Vilana briar-rose Hamato"

Raph smiled and embraced both his wife and daughter, whispery said. _"I'm so proud of you."_

Don went to the sink and washed his hands then left the infirmary, allowing the newly parents to bond with their daughter. As he walked out, mikey ran up to him like a hyperactive battery powered rabbit wondering if he could go in and see the baby.

"Donnie...Donnie...can I go see the baby now...please...please...please."

"Let them bond first and then we will be able to—**SWOOSH!**" Don said, as he was cut off when mikey ignored him and just ran to the infirmary.

The purple clad terrapin placed one hand upon his face and shook his head. "Oh mikey...eh."

Don went in the infirmary after his baby brother to make sure he hadn't done something like he normally does. When he walked in the infirmary, both Mona and Raph were asleep but Mikey was cradling the baby while sitting in the chair beside the sleeping parents.

Quickly to his baby brother's side, in case he may drop the baby even though he wouldn't. Then Isabelle walked in the room, softly asked. _"What is it? A boy or girl? Tell me what does the baby look like?"_

Both terrapins looked up and gazed eachother, mikey handed the baby to Don as he walked to Isabelle and cradled the infant in his arms and reached out and gently grasped her hand then placed her hand upon the baby's head, so the newly aunty may feel to see what the baby looked like.

"Isabelle...Meet your niece." Don introduced

Isabelle immediately knew her name as she remembered that her mother stated, when and which of them will have a baby first, especially a girl that to carry the family tradition and be named after their great aunt and grandmother; Vilana Smyth and Briar-rose Johansson.

"Hi...lil Vilana Briar-Rose."

Don stood shocked as how could she know before he did. "Isabelle how did you know that is her name?"

The blind young woman giggled and replied. "It is a family tradition that the first born daughter will be named after our grandmother and great grand-aunty."

The purple clad terrapin smiled and greeted the new infant. "Welcome to the family...Vilana Briar-rose."

Both the aunty and two uncles cooed as they admiringly gazed the tiny infant and walked out of the infirmary and introduced grandchild and grandparent. "Master Splinter...Ojisan, this is Vila briar-rose."

The old rat proudly smiled and opened his arms, waited for the infant child to be safely handed to him so both grandparent and grandchild may bond. Leo walked in the living room as he came from the dojo and noticed that everyone was huddling around and cooeeing. Wondered curiously what was the excitement and went to investigate. As he walked closer, Isabelle stepped aside allowing the blue clad terrapin in the circle.

"Wow!...The baby is real cute...beautiful in fact." He stated, smiling

"I know aint she?" raph said out loud as he walked out of the infirmary. Mikey patted raph on his shell, congratulating him while both Leo and Don handshake his hand then hugged him, proudly.

The old rat hugged his son and congratulated him. "Congratulations...my son. She is _beautiful_."

"Thanks sensei." Raph answered, bowing while the old rat cradled his grand-daughter.

"How about we have a family photo?" Isabelle suggested

"That would be a terrific idea." Mona said, standing in the doorway of the infirmary, walking the IV monitor with her.

"Mona you should be resting." Don insisted, as the medical side of him kicked in.

"I'll rest later, please quit fussing over me, will ya." Mona replied softly.

"A'right." He replied

Master Splinter handed Vilana to the proud father, while he watched his children fussed and bonded stronger than ever before as a family. Raph cradled his daughter while Mikey help Mona to the couch so they sat in position for the photo to be taken while they waited for Don to return with the camera. Raphael handed Vilana to Mona and walked behind the couch. Isabelle sat beside Mona as she motherly cradled Vilana as they sat in the centre of the couch, splinter sat beside Isabelle. Raphael stood behind Mona, holding her hand over her right shoulder, Leonardo stood behind both Splinter and Isabelle as he placed one hand upon his sensei's shoulder, Mikey stood between his brothers; Don sat beside Mona just before the camera took the picture.

"Say cheese everyone." Don instructed

"Cheese."

The camera flashed as it took the photo.

Mona was taken back to the infirmary and quickly examined over to make sure nothing went wrong with the after birth. Isabelle made her way to the old rat's room, knocked on the door and waited to be invited inside. "Enter." Splinter answered, assuming the visitor to be one of his sons.

The door opened and the footsteps drew closer with the walking cane tapping on the floor, guiding the blind young woman. Splinter opened his eyes and gazed surprised with the visitation. "Oh...Miss Smyth! What—" Splinter said when Isabelle cut off. "Isabelle please." she requested softly.

"Isabelle...what do I have the honour of your visit, my dear." Splinter asked

"I wish if you could to teach me...karate please." the young woman request, hoping

"I believe you mean...ninjitsu." He corrected

"Right...ninjitsu. Could you teach me, please." she replied, and requested again.

Splinter warmly smiled and replied, promising with honor. "It would be my pleasure, Isabelle."

**...Over the following six weeks later... **

Isabelle trained and learned the way of bushido and ninjitsu techniques with Master splinter over the following three months and heightened her senses, built physical and inner strength.

Now she believed it was time to leave and begin her own destiny. "Thankyou for the lessons, master splinter." Isabelle said, gratefully and bowed the old rat.

He returned the bow and replied. "You're welcome, Isabelle and welcome to train, learn more if you wish."

"I would like that, thankyou." She replied, bowed once more then went to find her sister. Using what she has learned to move about the lair but pretending to be blind, made her feel horrible down within her soul. She couldn't ill-afford her secret to be discovered.

"Hey Izzy... where ya off to...hmm?" Don asked, sipping his coffee.

"Have you seen Mona?" Isabelle wondered

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Don answered

"Mona is upstairs asleep." Raph said, walking up behind his brother.

Don stepped aside, allowing the red clad terrapin to stand before the young sibling. "Oh...could you give me a lift to the surface, please." she requested

"Of course...need girly stuff." Raph wondered, assuming what she may need.

"No...I have decided to leave and begin my own life. I'll be come and call in every couple of days to let you know that I'm alright." Isabelle replied, half explaining her plans.

"What? Why? We can help you, protect you and even care for you." Raph gasped shocked

"That is the thing...I know you can care for me, protect me and help me with things but I want to have my own life and I can't have it if I don't live it. I need this...this is Mona's life and don't wish to over crowd it and burden her with me and my disabilities. Our mother did the exact same thing and now she is gone...it is my time to find where I belong and begin my destiny. Give this letter to my sister, she will understand in time." Isabelle said, handing the envelope and waited for raph to respect her wish and take her up to the surface.

Raph nodded and softly answered. _"Ok, give me a second will ya." _

"I'll be waiting here." she replied as he went upstairs and left the envelope for Mona when she awoke.

Placing the envelope on the bedside table, leaned down to kiss his daughter's tiny head and Mona's cheek before he left the room. As he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, she smiled then sadly frowned when he walked down the stairs to meet his sister in law and take her topside.

Mona opened her eyes and saw the envelope then began reading the letter. Raph met Isabelle in the garage and picked her duffel bag. "Ready?" he asked

"Yep." She replied

He placed her bag on the back of the bike, put the spare helmet on Isabelle and put his own helmet on his head, started the engine then told Isabelle to hold on before speeding off.

"Hold on tight, lil sis."

Poor Isabelle almost fell from the bike but luckily she grasped his shell. "Raphael!"

"What? I did say to hold on tight." Raph replied

They rode to the surface and before Isabelle got her bus ride, they quickly stopped in the alleyway so raph could put his hoddie jumper and jeans on then walked his sister to the bus stop and sought her off.

"Well...I guess, this is it." She stated

"Yeah...I guess so." He answered

Reaching out for his shoulders and hugged the red clad terrapin, he returned the embrace. "Take care of my sister, will ya bro?" she requested

"I will." Raph vowed

They parted, raph handed her bag and she made her to the bus entrance door. "See ya, raph."

"See ya Izzy. Write soon."

Smiled warmly and nodded then slowly walked up the stairs of the bus. Isabelle sat down the first seat she came across when she finally made the final step, raph left and return back to the lair. Knowing his wife will be upset that her sister had left. Meanwhile in the lair, don heard soft sobbing and went to Raph's bedroom. Mona was sitting on the bed, crying. "Mona why you crying?"

"Nothing." She answered, sniffled

"Come on, Mona...you'd wouldn't be crying over nothing."

Without a reply, Mona handed the letter to Don. She went to nurse lil Vilana while Don read the letter. Exhaling sighed and breathed. "Mona..."

She nodded and sighly replied. "I know...she's _gone_."

The purple clad offered his brotherly embrace, brotherly comforted the young salamander mother as she cradled the infant. "She will be fine and she'd be back, you'll see." Don reassuringly comforted

Mona softly sniffled, accepted the brotherly comfort and whispery said. _"I hope you are right, Donnie." _ The purple clad terrapin kissed her cheek, kindly parted and left the room. Mona smiled, nodded softly and kissed her daughter's forehead then gently placed her back in the crib. Mona returned back to bed, laid down and waited for her terrapin husband's return. Wanting to sleep but couldn't as she wondered why her dear little sister had to leave, so suddenly and why.

**...Ten minutes later...**

Raph rode in the lair, parking his bike in the garage then walked up to his bedroom. Sat down on the edge of the bed, Mona softly told him assuring. "It's ok...I'm _awake_."

Turning around and faced his brunette haired beauty, crawled up to her side and kissed her. Laying within eachother's embrace, comforting and prayed that tomorrow will be a better day. "Did you read the letter?" Raph wondered softly

"Yeah...I did. And I hope she knows what she is doing but I wished that Izzy stayed with us, where is always safe." Mona breathed

"I know. She knows to come here if ever in trouble and she has become stronger. Don't worry, she will be ok." Raph reassured

Mona looked up and gazed her terrapin husband, tenderly kissed him.

**...On the bus to Philadelphia... **

"Tickets please." ticket checker requested

Taking her ticket out from her pocket and showed the ticket checker. "Travelling alone?"

"Sure am." Isabelle replied

"Are you having a vacation in Philadelphia?" ticket checker wondered

"No...going home actually." She corrected

"Will you be starting a new beginning when you get home?" ticket checker asked

"You can say that." Isabelle answered softly and faced the window.

"Hmm...starting a new beginning is always a good one." He reassuringly breathed as he continued the aisle.

"You have no idea." Isabelle stated lowly.

...

**To be concluded...in the next instalment 'Seeing through one's sight'**

There is a sequel to this fiction and will be the last. I haven't named the title yet as I don't know myself and been new territory for me now this will begin as Isabelle's self discovery and learning that she has heightened senses that never had before. Also begins to have flashbacks of what happened within the EFP secret underground compound while imprisoned by Bishop.

This will be book about lies, secrets and deceit with more angst, drama, alittle of spirituality scenes in other words no characters returning from the dead and will be more suspenseful detailed. This will be my hardest written book that I have ever came across to write and I hope you will come join me for the ride in this fiction.

Most of all, thankyou to those who read this fiction. This would not be possible without you and your supporting and positive reviews, greatly and gratefully appreciated. Until next time...tootles ;)

Sayonara dudes and dudettes...


	15. special: story trailer :

**Story trailer...**

Little Isabelle realises that she is the secret weapon to Bishop's plan in trying to find the terrapins. Now she has discovered that her sight has returned but plays the part of who she always had been for so long. Having sight is a miraculous for her but will take some time to adjust as she had always learnt to use her fingers to see, read and feel but use the walking stick to be her guide as she walked about.

Despite she yearns to be with her long lost sister and catch up more to learn about her again. But after deciding to return back Philadelphia and find her place where she belongs and begins her first step to heroics, follow her own star and see where it may lead in her new written destiny.

Where to begin the training? How and what to use and become better; stronger and less damsel-like citizen. Also what to call herself when the training is over and what to give to those wish to call for her skills when in a time of need.

Crouching on the edge of the rooftops with the huge white moon hovering above her as she watches over the citizens walking by in both directions...Waiting, hoping and praying for a saviour.

Hearing a cry from young women chased down the alleyway underneath where she crouched on the edge of the rooftop above. Watching the crim hold the woman up against the brick wall, tightly grasped her throat.

Standing up, allowing her black cape to fly up in the night windy breeze then leaped down. The crim turned and looked up while still had his hand grasping the womanly victims throat as he stated, wondering what was the black figure falling down toward him. "What the—"

He was cut off as the mysterious heroine glided down and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious as he hit the pavement. The heroine turned him over, tied his hands behind his back then sat him up, leaning against the wall and tied his ankles.

"Thankyou." The woman said raspy

The heroine nodded and was about to disappear when she was stopped for a second, "Wait! Who are you?"

"**Stiletto**." She replied, then leaped up to the rooftop and disappeared.

The woman watched **Stiletto** disappeared in the darkness on the rooftop when two cop cars arrived. The police officers scratched their heads with confused frowns when they saw the crim tied up, waiting while the victim stood close by, thrilled that the authorties have arrived; only if they arrived earlier but luckily this mysterious vigilante called '**Stilleto**.'

The news media rushed to the scene and immediately aired the story as they interviewed the victim. "We are in the alleyway where the police officers have arrested a man that tried to physically harm this young woman that appears to be unharmed. Tells us exactly what happened here, Miss..."

"Mitsu Chan."

"Could you tell us what happened here?" the reported asked again

"I was grabbed by this jerk that wanted to something when someone came to my rescue." Mitsu explained, still alittle shaken

"Did you see their face of your rescuer and possibly got a name?" the reporter wondered

"I couldn't see their face but I did get a name...Stelido." she replied

"Stelido?" the reporter answered, confused

"That's right." Mitsu replied

"Thankyou Miss Chan."

"No problem."

"There you have it...a mysterious vigilante swooped in and rescued this young woman from uncertain doom and helped the police to capture the criminal. And if there is hero out there, that is willing to prowl the night and protect the innocence and place the fear in the hearts of the evil doers. Whoever you are...thanks...This is Jennifer Nashville signing off; back to you, Jeff."

As the new crew and the police drove away and the woman was able to walk up the door of her home just a few metres down the street as she watched over the black figure above in the shadows.

Looking back and gazing up to the night sky as she whispery thanked once more. "Thankyou Stelido." Mitsu Chan said, before walking inside the door of the apartment building.

Stelido stood on the rooftop and continued to watch the citizens moving about before taking out a hook and rope, throwing it so she is able to glide across the sky between the gaps of the building and continued to patrol the city before returning home.

'Beware evil doers...there is a new saviour in the city. Do the crime...face my wrath. I am stiletto...heroine of the night...I will come out from the darkness and fade away.'

...

This is short I know but I thought this would be good as it now about where Isabelle will begin her story which I'm not sure if I will conclude from here and continued into a new book.

If I do, I will immediately post up the first chapter to begin the story so I would suppose this would be a story trailer to see who will read it as there is alot of critics that may not like it. Anyway what did you think of it? 

Once again I wish to thank those who did join me along the ride and read this ficcy. This would never be possible if it weren't for you readers that reviewed. Thanks a million guys, greatly appreciated.

Until next time...tootles

Sayonara everyone...


End file.
